Just one step (A different step)
by draguar
Summary: Lexa n'est pas vraiment connue pour sa délicatesse et ça tombe bien c'est justement ce genre de personnes dont Clarke a besoin dans sa vie. Ou un pont, une nuit pluvieuse, deux femmes qui se cherchent. Coup de foudre sur Ark Bridge aurait été un bon titre, mais ce n'est pas une comédie romantique. Ou peut-être que si ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapite 1: Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on assiste à une tentative de suicide**

L'histoire a commencé par un appel téléphonique et s'est terminée dans une folle course-poursuite avec des dinosaures mutants sur la troisième avenue. Non, je déconne, je trouvais juste cool de dire ça. En vrai vrai, il était vingt-deux heures trente – heure approximative, mon téléphone, ce fourbe, s'était glissé entre les coussins du canapé donc je l'avais oublié -, il bruinait et je promenais mon chien dans le petit parc bordant Ark Bridge. On ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché, mais la vérité était un peu plus compliquée. Ce n'était pas exactement mon chien, Clayton était le Jack Russell de ma voisine. Il était à lui tout seul une campagne de lutte contre les stéréotypes autour de sa race car au lieu d'être une speedée et rebondissante boule d'énergie, il était à deux ans aussi apathique que sa maîtresse. A croire qu'ils se partageaient des antidépresseurs comme deux junkies à chaque fois que la porte de Madame Jones se refermait. Pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je promenais juste le chien depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des ennuis – lesquels, je n'en savais rien – et qu'elle avait arrêté de sortir de l'immeuble. J'étais la seule personne qui ne la niait pas dans les couloirs – maudite soit mon éducation qui m'avait conditionnée à réagir quand les gens disaient bonjour et à faire attendre l'ascenseur plutôt que de refermer les portes -, elle avait donc jeté son dévolu sur moi pour Clayton. Promener le chien n'était pas dérangeant et elle payait bien pour ça ce qui n'était pas un luxe. En plus comme elle n'avait pas d'amies, elle ne risquait pas de me faire une pub non-désirée pour mes talents de promeneuse de chiens durant des sessions de bavardages autour d'une tasse de thé. Mais là je devenais méchante et il y avait plus de chance que je boive du thé qu'elle. Actuellement, je buvais d'ailleurs une tisane à la camomille dans un immonde mug thermos fuchsia oublié par Costia quand elle était partie. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Ou plutôt à notre pont car c'était en réalité là que toute l'histoire commençait. Je devrais même dire que notre histoire commençait.

Quand je l'ai vue, elle tentait maladroitement d'enjamber la rambarde humide du pont. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, j'avais donc préventivement débuté un repli stratégique. Je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est lâche, cruel et je suis un monstre insensible, mais elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. De plus, je ne tenais vraiment pas à être impliquée dans sa mort. J'avais déjà assez d'emmerdes à gérer comme ça avec la mienne. Avec ma vie, pas ma mort, je précise. Sauf que voilà, Clayton en avait décidé autrement. Le chien le plus apathique – et traître – du monde venait de se mettre à aboyer. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Un jappement aigu et particulièrement désagréable qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la suicidaire. Elle tourna la tête, une jambe chevauchant toujours la rambarde et me regarda. Coincée, je la regardais aussi. J'aurais pu vous dire que ça avait été le coup de foudre immédiat, que j'avais senti la terre trembler sous mes pieds quand j'avais croisé son regard, qu'elle était la plus belle femme du monde, un véritable ange tombé du ciel, mais non. Elle était hideuse à cause des stries noires de son maquillage qui s'étaient formées sur ses joues avec ses larmes – ou la pluie, au choix – et de la morve qui lui coulait du nez. Il y avait plus glamour. Et si elle avait la blondeur d'un ange, la seule chute qu'elle allait faire c'était dans le fleuve. Si elle sautait. Parce que pour ce que j'en savais, elle était peut-être juste une manipulatrice qui mettait tout en scène et qui allait me traîner en justice pour non-assistance à personne en danger dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Ce que je n'allais pas faire vu qu'il y avait ce risque. Nom de Dieu, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête les rediffusions de séries judiciaires débiles et que je me prenne un abonnement Netflix. Je devenais beaucoup trop paranoiaque et cette fille avait vraiment l'air mal. Il y avait un océan dans ses yeux et il était aussi noir et agité que l'eau du fleuve que traversait Ark Bridge. Voilà que je devenais poète, c'était mal parti.

Avec tout ça, Clayton aboyait toujours en tirant sur sa laisse. Maudit clébard. Je me suis approchée en levant les bras pour signaler à la blonde que je venais en paix – encore un truc appris dans les feuilletons – et elle m'a regardé faire avec les yeux d'un gamin à qui on venait de voler sa glace. Une fois suffisamment proche d'elle, j'ai voulu tirer mon téléphone de ma poche, mais je me suis souvenue que le canapé l'avait mangé et j'ai juré intérieurement. Alors je lui ai fourré le mug et la laisse du chien entre les mains, puis j'ai fouillé mes poches à la recherche de quoi écrire. Pour le bic, c'était facile j'en avais toujours un sur moi, mais je ne dénichais qu'un vieux ticket de caisse dans mon manteau. La curiosité a traversé le visage de ma suicidaire – remarquez comme on s'appropriait vite les choses -, mais sa jambe est restée inconfortablement sur la rambarde. J'ai rapidement écris à l'arrière de la souche, puis je l'ai tendue devant moi pour qu'elle puisse lire ce qu'elle a fait à voix haute, décontenancée, avec les yeux plissés parce que la pluie et l'obscurité ne facilitaient pas les choses.

\- Attendez, ne faite pas quelque chose que nous allons toutes les deux regretter. Nous ?

J'ai ramené le ticket vers moi, mais il était mouillé et petit donc mes mots étaient comptés. J'ai nié sa question pour transmettre une demande plus vitale avant de réitérer mon geste vers elle.

\- Passez moi votre téléphone.

Elle m'a d'abord considérée avec méfiance ce qui était logique. Ou pas. Après tout, elle allait se suicider alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de se faire piquer son téléphone avant que ça n'arrive? Finalement, elle a esquissé un geste vers son jean, mais ses deux mains étaient prises donc elle a juste roulé des yeux en grognant.

\- Poche de gauche.

Gauchement justement, j'ai pris le smartphone flambant neuf avant de reculer prestement. Je n'étais plus rentrée dans l'espace vital de quelqu'un comme ça depuis longtemps. Avant que je n'ai à demander, elle me donna le code de déverrouillage d'une voix laconique et j'ouvris rapidement un nouveau message pour taper avant de tourner l'écran vers elle.

\- _Si vous vous tuez, vous allez gâcher ma soirée et pour une fois elle n'était pas trop merdique._  
\- Ah ben sympa. On peut dire que vous savez remonter le moral des gens.

J'ai à nouveau tapé quelques mots plus furieusement parce qu'elle ne manquait vraiment pas de culot.

\- _Comme si vous aviez plus de compassion ou d'intérêt pour moi._  
\- C'est pas faux. Puisqu'on en est a parler sans filtre, pourquoi vous ne parlez pas justement ? Parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'être sourde-muette.  
\- _Je ne parle pas, c'est tout._  
\- Ok, ça va, pas besoin de monter sur vos grands chevaux, j'étais juste curieuse. Comme quoi, il y en a qui ont quand même un intérêt pour les autres.  
\- _Pourquoi allez-vous vous suicider ?_  
\- Ok, c'est de bonne guerre. Mais vous savez l'emploi du passé serait peut-être plus adapté si vous voulez ne pas me voir sauter.

Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle faisait la moue. Je l'observais un instant et plutôt que la fille triste que j'avais découverte quelques minutes plus tôt, je vis la jeune adulte paumée qu'elle était. Après une brève hésitation, je tapais un dernier message.

\- _Vous sautez si vous voulez, mais sachez que vous avez désormais sous votre responsabilité un chien nommé Clayton et une demi-tisane à la camomille tiède à qui vous allez briser le cœur._

Et là dessus, j'ai glissé le téléphone dans sa poche et j'ai tourné les talons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Trop vexée pour sauter**

POV Clarke

Elle s'était contenté de remettre le téléphone dans ma poche, puis elle était partie. Éberluée, je regardais cette silhouette qui disparaissait dans la nuit en me laissant son chien et sa tasse. Sérieusement ? C'était une blague. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme elle pouvait même exister ? Elle venait de ruiner ma tentative de suicide en étant désagréable et en plus elle abandonnait ce pauvre chien. Clayton avait-elle dit ? Je baissais les yeux sur le toutou et constatais ses petits yeux tristes. Sa maîtresse venait de l'abandonner, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse cette tête. Serrant un peu plus la laisse dans le creux de ma main, je remontais le mug à hauteur de mon visage et glissais le nez sous le clapet pour renifler. C'était vraiment de la camomille. Beurk ! Cette fille avait mauvais goût en plus. Consciente que ce ne serait pas une grande perte si jamais il faisait le grand plongeon, je posais le mug sur la rambarde et commençais le lent retrait de ma jambe. La mettre là avait déjà été une épreuve, mais la retirer... Bon sang, je comprenais pourquoi les gens sautaient. Il aurait fallu faire tellement d'efforts pour revenir du côté sécurisé de la barrière qu'il y avait de quoi préférer le saut simple et efficace. Heureusement, je n'avais qu'une seule jambe qui pendait dans le vide. La douleur irradia de derrière ma cuisse dès l'instant où mon pied toucha le sol et je me mis à jurer. Tout ça, c'était à cause de cette fille. Elle m'avait coupé dans mon élan et maintenant j'étais trempée et j'avais mal. Avec un peu trop de vigueur, j'attrapais le mug et m'élançais à sa suite en tirant le chien derrière moi. Elle allait voir de quel bois se chauffait Clarke Griffin !

\- Hé, toi ! Et fais pas semblant de pas m'entendre, t'es muette, pas sourde !

Pour la délicatesse, on repasserait, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été d'une délicatesse folle avec moi. J'aurais pu l'appeler la garce, mais on ne se connaissait pas encore assez pour ça. Donc elle devrait se contenter d'un toi extrêmement vindicatif. Elle m'avait entendue, j'en étais sûre, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Non, elle tourna juste suffisamment la tête pour que je puisse voir son sourire. Ce désagréable petit sourire victorieux qui me signalait que tout avait fonctionné selon son plan. Je pressais le pas pour la rattraper, mais cette garce – oui, nous étions intimes maintenant qu'elle avait officiellement une moitié de responsabilité dans ma tentative de suicide ratée – avait de longues jambes. Et des fesses extraordinaires. Non, Clarke, focus ! C'était une garce désagréable. Oui, mais rien ne m'empêchait d'admirer la vue. Non, non, focus ! Il fallait que je reste énervée parce qu'après tout elle avait... Oh les jolies petites tresses dans ses cheveux. Bordel ! Je me mis une claque avec le mug ce qui en plus de faire un bruit étrange et d'être plus douloureux que prévu m'aspergea d'un peu de thé. Mais au moins j'avais son attention cette fois. Il était temps. Faisant abstraction du liquide tiède qui me coulait sur le visage – après les larmes et la pluie, ce n'était rien -, je lui lançais un regard meurtrier qui fut récompensé par un franc éclat de rire. Oh mon dieu, elle avait une voix adorable quand elle riait. Mais. Mais. Mais.

\- POURQUOI J'ARRIVE PAS A RESTER EN COLÈRE CONTRE TOI ?!

Oui, j'avais crié. C'était une pure explosion de frustration qui me laissa essoufflée, sûrement rouge du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et qui en plus traumatisa le pauvre chien qui émit un couinement avant d'aller se cacher dans les jambes de la brune. Brune qui me répondit d'un simple haussement des épaules, visiblement pas plus intéressée que ça par mon coup de gueule. Elle aurait pu dire quelque chose quand même ! Ou pas. Parce qu'elle était muette. Merde.

\- Attends juste une seconde.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à moi de lui donner le mug – miracle, je m'en étais enfin débarrassée – pour prendre mon téléphone que je lui tendis. Nous allions devoir avoir une petite conversation et je tenais à ce qu'elle puisse répondre. Sans hésitation, elle attrapa l'appareil et s'en servit tranquillement comme si c'était le sien. On voyait bien la fille qui avait retenu le code au cas où pour pouvoir récupérer le téléphone si j'avais sauté. Et après ça elle n'avait que des intentions pures et honorables. Mon œil ! J'avais du flair pour les sentir les tordus, moi.

\- _On se tutoie maintenant ?_

D'accord, elle se fichait de moi. Avant même que je n'ai l'occasion d'exploser à nouveau, elle retourna le smartphone vers elle et tapa un message plus long. J'observais ses longs doigts s'activer sur le clavier avec rapidité, trop curieuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. En réalité, je savais pertinemment pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à rester en colère contre elle. Cette fille m'intriguait. Elle était étrange, désagréable, mais pas si antipathique que ça.

\- _Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas sauté. Ça aurait été dommage, vous êtes jeune. En plus, sans vouloir vous vexer, ça aurait été un échec. Le pont n'est pas assez haut et il ne fait pas si froid. Sauf si vous ne savez pas nager. Vous ne savez pas nager ? Foirer votre tentative de suicide, c'est une honte que j'ai voulu vous éviter. Et non, je ne suis pas sourde, donc vous seriez gentille d'éviter de me hurler dans les oreilles. Merci._

Est-ce qu'elle tapait comme elle aurait voulu parler ? Elle était comme ces personnes qui écrivaient des sms complets, sans fautes, ni abréviations avec toute la ponctuation nécessaire. C'était déroutant et à la fois tellement elle. Je sais, c'était bizarre de dire ça alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom, mais j'avais cette impression au fond du ventre.

\- Euh... Merci. Je crois.

Je ne savais soudainement plus quoi dire. J'étais sur Ark Bridge, au milieu de la nuit, avec la laisse d'un chien dont je connaissais le nom dans la main face à sa propriétaire dont je ne savais par contre rien, mais qui m'avait empêché de m'escrimer dans un combat déjà perdu d'avance. En vérité, je ne voulais pas vraiment me suicider. C'était juste sur l'impulsion du moment. J'étais triste, désespérée, et je m'étais dit pourquoi pas. Mais la complexité de la chose m'avait fait changer d'avis et c'était à ce moment là qu'elle était arrivée. Nous nous sommes regardés maladroitement pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne tape un dernier message. Elle me tendit ensuite le téléphone déverrouillé, reprit la laisse du chien, et me fit un signe de la main avant de partir à nouveau.

- _Je dois rendre Clayton à ma voisine. Bonne soirée._

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser là toute seule ? Je suis bouleversée, ça se voit non ?

Cette fois-ci, elle m'a clairement snobé et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui courir après. Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de me battre pour attirer son attention. En réalité, j'étais juste fatiguée. J'aurais voulu prendre une douche, mettre des vêtements secs et m'allonger sur quelque chose de confortable. Je voulais dormir pour une semaine au moins sans qu'on ne me dérange, excepté pour m'abreuver de chocolat chaud et me nourrir de cookies. Ô doux rêve inaccessible. Tout ce que je demandais c'était de sortir de ma réalité pendant quelques jours pour vivre dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que c'était vraiment trop demandé ? Il fallait croire que oui. J'allais donc encore devoir mordre sur ma fierté pour retourner de là où je venais. Et je ne parlais pas de la rambarde du pont, j'étais sûre que cette saloperie m'avait laissée une marque rouge sur la jambe et mon jean collait toujours ma peau à cet endroit. Dépitée, je fis volte-face pour retourner vers la ville. La vie réelle allait donc gagner cette fois encore.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_ La culpabilité née de l'abandon du chien et de la fille

Bien sûr qu'elle était bouleversée. J'aurais dû être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. C'était d'ailleurs même parce que je l'avais remarqué que j'avais voulu me carapater dans un premier temps. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de moi ? J'étais une inconnue – elle aussi d'ailleurs -, je n'allais donc pas juste lui faire un câlin, lui tapoter la tête et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Elle n'était pas un chien, bon dieu ! Encore que... Je baissais les yeux vers Clayton et en le regardant je me fis la réflexion que cette blonde n'était pas dépourvue de la même aura canine que lui. Pas le côté fidélité et amour absolu pour son maître. Je pensais plutôt au côté tout mouillé, avec les yeux luisants et l'air malheureux. Car oui, cette fille avait réussi l'exploit de sortir Clay de son apathie. Déjà, il avait aboyé tout à l'heure, mais en plus voilà qu'il me faisait une moue digne d'une bête malheureuse. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris que je n'avais pas vraiment voulu l'abandonner tout à l'heure, que c'était juste un stratagème. Idiot de cabot. Dans un soupir las, je m'accroupis un instant pour lui caresser la tête. Les chiens ne savaient pas lire – c'était un grave problème dans ma vie car le seul interlocuteur que je jugeais valable ces derniers temps était aussi le seul avec lequel je ne pouvais pas communiquer -, je devais donc user d'une technique plus primaire. Toujours pas complètement rassuré – ça se voyait dans ses petits yeux noirs –, il battit néanmoins de la queue et je décidais de me relever. Au pire, il arrangerait ses humeurs avec les médicaments de Madame Jones. Je fis un pas pour me remettre en route, mais quelque chose m'arrêta. J'avais cette sensation gênante qui m'oppressait la poitrine. Comme un étau qui se fermait un peu plus à chaque fois que j'envisageais de rentrer. Je lançais un nouveau regard au Jack Russell et comme s'il avait compris mon doute, il se tourna vers là d'où nous venions. Il attendait tout en battant plus vigoureusement de sa queue minuscule, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait déjà son programme en tête. Celui-là savait bien que c'était la culpabilité qui me bloquait et que j'allais échouer dans cette lutte ridicule se déroulant à l'intérieur de moi. Tête contre cœur. Mettre la blonde de côté et l'oublier ou la rattraper et lui donner un peu plus d'attention. Clayton jappa et ce fut terminé. La culpabilité avait gagnée, j'allais offrir mon temps à la suicidaire ratée. Si j'avais pu parler, j'aurais en cet instant fait comprendre au chien que je le préférais sous antidépresseurs, mais ça aurait de toute façon été un gâchis de mots que de tergiverser avec un drogué en manque.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire demi-tour que déjà le Jack Russell filait en tirant comme un possédé sur sa laisse. A croire qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre pour la blonde. Je tentais de le calmer, mais je me retrouvais vite à trottiner derrière lui pour suivre le rythme. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas une honte pour sa race. Quand il le voulait, ce bon monsieur en avait dans les pattes malgré sa petite taille. La fille était désormais en vue et en voyant ses épaules remuer mon esprit s'emballa. Elle pleurait. Non. Pitié. Je n'avais jamais su quoi faire quand les gens se mettaient à pleurer. En plus, elle avait déjà assez de morve qui lui coulait du nez et je n'avais pas de mouchoir sur moi. Malgré le bruit de notre course avec Clayton, le tintement de sa médaille contre son collier, et ma respiration sifflante, elle ne nous entendit pas venir. En fait, j'étais derrière elle et elle continuait à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Après une hésitation, je lui tapais l'épaule et elle sursauta en poussant un cri, braquant sur moi...son téléphone...auquel était relié une paire d'écouteurs. Tout s'expliquait.

« Bon sang, tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles ! »

Sur le coup, j'avais eu une petite frayeur aussi et mon cœur battait un poil trop vite dans ma poitrine. Une fois sa peur passée, elle m'observa avec une certaine hostilité, ramenant le portable contre son cœur pour le protéger. Un fond de musique sortait toujours des écouteurs, mais j'aurais été bien incapable de l'identifier ce que je trouvais plutôt frustrant. Voyant que je ne disais rien – sérieusement, elle n'avait toujours pas intégré le fait que je ne parlais pas ? -, elle finit par relancer la discussion.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu vas me pousser du pont et me piquer mon téléphone ? »

Je lui adressais un regard vide dans un premier temps avant de rouler des yeux vers le ciel en prenant une inspiration agacée. Elle allait me faire changer d'avis en moins d'une minute, ça aurait été un record. Pourquoi agissait-elle même comme ça ? Je n'étais personne donc elle n'avait aucune raison de m'en vouloir pour tout à l'heure. J'avais même été polie, je lui avais souhaité une bonne soirée. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais juste partie au milieu d'une conversation passionnante. Rassemblant le peu de sa patience que j'avais en stock, je calais le mug sous mon bras et tendis ma main libre vers elle. Si elle ne comprenait pas le message, c'était qu'elle était vraiment idiote et que j'allais aussitôt tirer ma révérence d'une façon bien moins classieuse cette fois. Mais Blondie avait un cerveau – c'était peut-être pour ça que Clayton l'aimait, elle n'était pas stéréotypée tout comme lui – et elle déposa son téléphone dans ma paume. Elle garda entre ses doigts les écouteurs qui continuaient à émettre pour le vaste monde qui les entendaient pourtant à peine et me lança un regard d'avertissement. Ok, elle était rancunière et me faisait comprendre par tout ce cirque qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance. Ou avais-je perdu une confiance qu'elle avait bâtie sur du vent et que j'avais trahie tout à l'heure en partant ? Difficile à dire. Je ne pu retenir un sourire narquois face à tout ça, mais surtout face à la prise qu'elle gardait sur les câbles enchevêtrés sensés lui donner la sécurité de voir revenir son portable. Son regard se durcit, mais cette fois je ne fis que hausser les épaules tout en tapant rapidement ce que j'avais à dire.

 _« Vous voulez m'accompagner ? C'est à dix minutes d'ici et Clayton semble vous apprécier. »_

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Clay se dandinait bel et bien à ses pieds, ravi l'avoir retrouvée. Ce n'était pas non plus toute la vérité, mais il n'aurait pas forcément été très délicat de dire à cette fille que j'étais revenue pour lui faire cette proposition juste parce qu'elle m'avait fait pitié à ressembler à ce misérable Jack Russell. Ce genre de comparaison plaisait rarement aux filles. Aux êtres humains en général même. Quand elle lut le message, le visage de la blonde s'illumina un instant avant de retourner à un masque empreint de suspicion.

« Tu veux m'emmener chez toi pour me tuer ? »

 _« Oui, c'est mon mode opératoire. J'attends ici toutes les nuits et j'empêche les suicidaires de sauter, puis je les ramène chez moi, je les tue et je maquille le tout en suicide. »_

« Hé, ça valait la peine de poser la question. Je trouverais ça intelligent personnellement. »

 _« Et ce tueur si intelligent à vos yeux répondrait honnêtement à la question selon vous ? »_

« Non... »

 _« Donc vous n'êtes pas plus avancée. En plus, ce serait une sacrée perte de temps pour moi de procéder comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais pu profiter du fait que vous étiez déboussolée pour vous emmener plutôt que de vous repoussez et de revenir. La proposition de Clayton est toujours ouverte par ailleurs. »_

Le doute était bien visible dans son regard, mais elle le baissa vers le chien et j'eus alors la quasi certitude qu'elle allait accepter. La pointe de soulagement que je ressentis me pris un peu au dépourvu, mais je chassais vite mes questions à ce sujet. La compagnie de quelqu'un était agréable de temps en temps. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un étrangère qui ne pourrait pas me juger sur mon passé ou mon hypothétique futur. Pour elle, tout ce qui comptait était le présent. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je m'embarquais dans quoi que ce soit avec elle. Nous allions juste marcher jusqu'à mon immeuble, rendre Clayton à Madame Jones, ensuite nos chemins se sépareraient. Je la mettrais dans un taxi – qu'elle payerait – de façon à m'assurer qu'elle ne rentre pas seule dans la nuit. Le plan ne paraissait pas compliqué. C'était même très simple. Il me suffisait de suivre mon schéma et je serais ainsi débarrassée de cette gêne dans ma poitrine et je pourrais me féliciter d'avoir été sympathique avec quelqu'un. Je pourrais même m'en vanter auprès de Anya qui trouvait que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts avec les gens. Non, je ne voyais aucune faille en vue.

« Mais je tiens la laisse. »

 _« Et moi le téléphone. Pour une question purement pratique bien sûr. Et pour marchander aussi si vous voulez me voler le chien. »_

« Deal. »

Un sourire éclata sur son visage encore marqué par les événements de la nuit et la gêne disparu. Je sentis un sourire plus modéré tirer le coin de mes lèvres en réponse et une petite voix murmura quelque chose au fond de ma tête que je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter alors que je tendais la laisse à la blonde. _Les plans ne sont jamais simples et dans la réalité ils ne se déroulent jamais comme on les a prévus._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4** _**:** Se laisser squatter, est-ce un choix ?

La balade de retour à mon appartement se déroula dans le silence. Il était agréable et j'appréciais sincèrement que cette fille ne cherche pas à combler le blanc laissé par mon mutisme pour effacer la gêne. Grâce à ça, il n'y en avait pas justement de gêne. Depuis que je ne parlais officiellement plus, j'avais eu le temps de méditer à fond sur le silence. C'était une notion étrange aux variables généralement stupides. De façon générale, je n'avais jamais été très bavarde. Je n'aimais pas parler pour ne rien dire, les petites conversations polies me hérissaient le poil, et j'avais toujours préféré laisser mon langage corporel s'exprimer. Donc dans une telle situation, par le passé, je n'aurais certainement pas cherché à blablater bêtement. C'était dans ma nature et la nature ne changeait pas. Muette ou non, je l'aurais fermé. Seulement ce détail changeait la réaction des gens. Les gens n'aimaient pas le silence, encore moins quand il existait à cause de ce qu'ils considéraient comme un handicap. Pour eux qui ressentaient le besoin vital de verbaliser leurs pensées, c'était impossible que mon silence ne me mette pas dans une situation dérangeante. Je ne pouvais que désirer pouvoir faire comme eux. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. Aussi que ma suicidaire ratée ne ressente pas le besoin de briser mon calme routinier était plaisant. De temps en temps, je lui jetais un regard et je ne pouvais pas me retirer l'idée de la tête qu'elle semblait plus lumineuse au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions du pont. Comme si le poids se levait de ses épaules grâce à la distance. Entre nous, Clayton gambadait gaiement en se tordant la tête par moment de façon à la regarder lui aussi. Cette constatation me laissa songeuse durant quelques secondes. Est-ce que ce chien et moi avions la même attitude vis à vis d'elle ? Aucune réponse ne vient et je n'eus pas l'occasion de creuser plus car avec tout ça j'avais été à deux doigts de louper l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je tapotais du doigt l'épaule de la blonde et lui désignais l'entrée. Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'adresse une moue penaude au chien. Il fallait croire qu'elle était triste de voir l'heure des au revoir venir. Et elle n'était pas la seule au vu de la réaction de Clay. Moins perturbée, j'emmenais la petite troupe jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui nous conduisit jusqu'au troisième étage. L'autre fille n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais elle observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle avec une attention presque enfantine. Il était vrai que l'immeuble ne ressemblait pas aux autres du quartier. Ce n'était pas un palace, mais il était bien entretenu et toutes les zones communes étaient peintes dans des teintes chaleureuses. Si dans le building voisin, on ne trouvait que du gris, du blanc et du beige, c'était une autre histoire ici. Le précédent propriétaire était une sorte d'excentrique et même sa mort n'avait su transformer l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit qu'il avait coutume d'appeler une grande maison. Quand la cabine arriva au troisième étage, le Jack Russell émit un couinement et il se frotta aux jambes de la blonde qui s'abaissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler un peu. Étrangement, plutôt que de m'émouvoir, cette scène m'inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, ces deux là étaient déjà beaucoup trop attachés l'un à l'autre. Désireuse d'en finir rapidement, j'allais toquer à la porte de Madame Jones. Le temps qu'elle arrive, la fille se trouvait à mes côtés et le chien était à nouveau au sol. Elle me tendit la laisse que je pris tout en lui rendant son téléphone dont je n'avais finalement pas eu besoin. C'était un deal après tout. Pourtant, il y eut comme une lueur de déception dans ses yeux qui me troubla plus que je ne le pensais. Je sursautais quasiment lorsque ma voisine apparu sur le seuil de sa porte, l'air un peu groggy. Neutralisant toutes les émotions qui s'étaient glissées sur mon visage, je lui fis face et hochais légèrement la tête pour lui signaler que tout s'était bien passée. Elle ne prêta même pas attention à la présence inconnue et dans un état pitoyable à mes côtés. Elle ne s'intéressa pas plus à Clayton qu'elle se contenta de faire entrer avant de me tendre quelques billets que je fourrais dans ma poche. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de la suicidaire et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Au moment où cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, je me rendis compte que la blonde n'était plus là. Un peu perdue, je fis volte-face et la découvris à quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait il y a un instant. Elle était accroupie juste devant une porte – ma porte, en fait – et regardait avec émerveillement le bouquet qui y était appuyé. En voyant les fleurs, je me renfrognais un peu. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'aurais pourtant dû être habituée à tout ça et généralement je n'en faisais pas toute une histoire, mais aujourd'hui ce bouquet m'agressait. D'un geste sec qui fit sursauter l'autre fille et la poussa à brouiller sur ses pieds pour s'écarter, j'attrapais les roses et entrepris de déverrouiller la porte. Une fois entrée, je claquais l'interrupteur et traversais le living-room en fusillant du regard les divers vases éparpillés dans l'appartement. Comme je l'avais déjà fait plus d'une dizaine de fois, je me contentais de froisser la carte et de la balancer en direction de la cuisine. Je savais déjà ce qui y était écris de toute façon. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais pourtant plus frustrée par toute cette histoire et la quinzaine de roses rouges que j'avais dans la main n'étaient pas étrangères à cet état d'esprit. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette fleur et la personne qui me faisait parvenir tous ces bouquets le savait pertinemment. Désormais, je la détestais à cause du message caché derrière ce bouquet. Il signifiait la même chose que ce qui était écris sur la carte. Je suis désolée, je t'aime. Plantée devant la fenêtre, j'observais la pluie qui tombait toujours en fines gouttelettes quand une silhouette traversa la cour intérieure en courant. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la vitre et sifflais un coup fort qui poussa l'homme encapuchonné à s'arrêter et à lever les yeux. Même à cette distance, je pouvais voir son sourire lumineux et je lui rendis le signe de la main qu'il m'adressa. Ensuite, je retirais délicatement l'une des fleurs et je lançais le bouquet dans le vide. Il se précipita pour l'attraper et sourit plus encore.

\- Merci Lexa. Octavia sera ravie.

Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais des soucis avec l'expéditeur des fleurs qu'elles devaient être gâchées. Autant faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. Lincoln termina sa course sous la pluie et je ne refermais la fenêtre que lorsqu'il fut hors de vue. Poussant un soupir, j'observais la rose que j'avais toujours en main. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais beau la détester, je l'aimais toujours. Quand je me retournais, je pu constater que la suicidaire s'était mise à l'aise. En plus d'être entrée, elle avait aussi fermé la porte derrière elle, s'était débarrassé de sa veste qui se trouvait maintenant sur le dossier d'une chaise et était assise sur le canapé. Elle me regardait curieusement, se mordillant la lèvre de façon régulière comme pour s'empêcher de poser toutes les questions qui devaient couler dans son esprit. J'étais heureuse qu'elle garde tout ça pour elle, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire. En quelque sorte, elle me devait bien ce silence car je n'avais moi-même pas cherché à lui faire parler de sa tentative de suicide. N'était-ce pas une sorte d'accord entre nous ? Pas de curiosité mal placée ? Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, j'ôtais mon manteau et j'allais l'accrocher dans le couloir avec le sien. Je m'appuyais ensuite contre la table, jouant distraitement avec la fleur. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire et j'attendais une réaction de sa part avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand elle parla finalement, ce fut pour venir avec une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment, mais qui était logique.

\- Donc tu t'appelles Lexa ? On a pas encore fait les présentations. Moi, c'est Clarke.

Je refusais la main qu'elle me tendit, me contentant de hocher la tête à la place. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas la serrer, mais plutôt que je me méfiais de ce qui devait se trouver sur sa main. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne devait pas être en meilleur état que son visage. Je troquais la rose pour un bloc-note sur lequel je gribouillais rapidement.

\- _Je reviens._

Celle qui se prénommait donc Clarke ne m'offrit qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse et se laissa aller un peu plus sur le canapé. En me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je me fis la réflexion qu'il allait falloir que je recadre mon plan. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle s'incrusterait dans mon appart, cela compliquait donc les choses. Quand je reviens quelques instants plus tard après avoir remis mes barrières en place en me grondant devant le miroir, la blonde dormait. Elle était tombée sur le côté, la tête enfouie dans les coussins, mais les jambes encore en dehors du canapé. Super ! En déposant la serviette humide que je lui avais ramené à côté d'elle, je contemplais mes options – et non, pas elle -. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il fallait que je la secoue vigoureusement et que je la fiche dehors. Je commençais par pousser ses jambes du bout du pied, mais je ne recueillis aucune réaction. Ensuite, j'allais lui secouer l'épaule et elle grogna cette fois en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans le sofa. Merde. Je venais de me faire avoir en beauté. J'avais été stupide en pensant que ce serait simple. Depuis le début, tout ça semblait perdu d'avance. En fait, j'avais fait bêtement le choix de me retrouver dans cette situation dès l'instant où j'étais revenue sur mes pas. Au bout d'un moment à simplement la regarder en espérant qu'elle se réveille, je décidais de laisser tomber. Il était tard et j'étais fatiguée. Je n'allais quand même pas me priver de sommeil juste pour ses beaux yeux quand même ? Sans grande délicatesse, je tirais sur la couverture en polaire drapée sur le dos du canapé et la plaçais sur elle. Elle n'était pas totalement couverte, mais au moins elle ne mourrait pas de froid. Au pire, elle se débrouillerait. Après une dernière hésitation légèrement méfiante, je la quittais pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je faisais peut-être une grosse erreur en lui faisant confiance, mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant était dormir en attendant le lendemain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, une solution se présenterait sûrement. Ou plutôt je pourrais légitimement la foutre dehors. Peut-être.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_ L'art de fouiner sans culpabiliser

(POV Clarke)

Lorsque l'on avait pris l'habitude d'être seule le matin, c'était une chose étrange que de s'éveiller en entendant les doux bruits de la vie autour de soi. Encore un peu perdue dans le sommeil, j'appréciais le confort de cette présence qui évoluait autour de moi sans réfléchir aux questions qui se multipliaient comme des bulles de savon dans mon inconscient sans réussir à percer le mur de mon esprit. J'étais encore trop dans le flou total et tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir était que j'étais bien installée, que j'avais chaud et qu'il y avait quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, à mes côtés. Et puis, la conscience revient progressivement au rythme des bouchées de céréales prises par cette présence qui, soudain, devient légèrement plus agaçante. J'avais en horreur les gens qui mangeaient des cornflakes quand j'étais dans la même pièce car il n'y avait rien – ou presque – de plus bruyant. La mine un peu chiffonnée, je me redressais en entrouvrant les yeux, ravie qu'il y ait un dossier derrière mon dos pour me soutenir car j'étais loin d'être prête à passer à la verticale sans aide. La fatigue semblait encore lourde sur mon corps et j'aurais donné beaucoup pour dormir encore un peu. Dans un vrai lit si possible car je ne me sentais plus si confortable désormais. Ma nuque me tuait littéralement. J'étais en train de masser distraitement mon cou endolori quand je me rendis compte qu'une paire d'yeux verts me fixait. Pas intensément, ni amoureusement, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre se finissant en 'ment'. Les yeux me regardaient juste, comme notant seulement ma présence. Je restais figée dans ce regard durant quelques secondes, puis il y eut une nouvelle bouchée de céréales et je sortis de ma transe.

\- Euh... Salut.

Sa seule réponse fut un hochement de tête. C'était tout ? Je n'avais pas droit à plus ? Nous avions passés la nuit à... Oh. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée me traversèrent en tête et si je fus mortifiée, c'était uniquement à cause de mon oubli momentané de la situation. J'étais chez Lexa, pas chez une conquête potentielle. Lexa qui ne parlait pas, ne semblait pas m'apprécier particulièrement, mais m'avait laissé tranquille lorsque j'avais feins de m'endormir sur son canapé. Le canapé expliquant la douleur dans la nuque. Même si tout ça avait fait partie de mon plan, je me sentais un peu gênée désormais. Je ne savais pas du tout comment aborder la suite et surtout je ne savais pas comment je devais agir avec une personne comme Lexa. Généralement, j'étais plutôt douée pour me faire aimer des gens, mais d'elle ? Bon sang, ça allait être un véritable parcours du combattant au vu du peu d'éléments qu'elle m'avait donné. Avant même que je n'ai pu trouver quelque chose à dire ou à faire, elle termina son bol et se leva pour aller le poser à côté de l'évier. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait juste me ficher dehors maintenant que j'étais réveillée, elle prit son manteau et l'enfila. Elle se préparait à sortir comme s'il n'y avait pas une parfaite inconnue chez elle qui aurait pu en profiter pour la cambrioler. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle si déroutante ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air si inoffensive que ça ? Ou désespérée ? Peut-être qu'elle agissait comme ça parce que je semblais désespérée, ça c'était possible. Après tout, elle m'avait prise en pleine tentative de suicide.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Les mots étaient sortis avant même que je ne puisse les arrêter. Elle sembla aussi surprise que moi car elle stoppa un moment son geste pour arranger son écharpe, puis finit finalement le nœud et ramassa un bloc-note. Peut-être allions-nous enfin avoir une conversation.

\- _Promener Clayton._

Je faillis demander si je pouvais l'accompagner, l'idée de revoir le chien ne me déplaisant pas, mais je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à sortir tout de suite. Plus tard, pensais-je.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre des céréales ?

Encore une fois, Lexa ne fit que hocher la tête. Puis, elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et écrit.

\- _Mais y a plus de lait._

Elle haussa les épaules l'air de dire c'est dommage, mais ce fut tout. Ensuite, elle partit en emportant le jeu de clé posé sur la table et à ma grande surprise ne verrouilla pas derrière elle. J'étais vraiment libre de m'en aller si je le souhaitais. Je ne savais pas exactement si c'était sa façon de me laisser une façon de m'esquiver sans me mettre encore plus dans l'embarras ou si c'était juste son attitude habituelle. Peut-être que je ne voulais vraiment rien dire. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que ma présence lui était indifférente. Que je sois là ou non, c'était du pareil au même pour elle. Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? Après tout, j'étais une étrangère, une inconnue, une gêne dans sa vie. Cette indifférence aurait pu me vexer – me blesser même -, mais j'en étais en réalité ravie. C'était reposant. Elle n'attendait rien de moi, je n'attendais rien d'elle. Elle me laissait juste exister dans le même espace qu'elle. Du moins, c'était comme ça que j'avais compris la chose. Peut-être que je voilais la face en cherchant seulement ce que je voulais voir, mais je peinais à imaginer une autre théorie pour expliquer notre position.

Je restais là, à réfléchir, pendant bien dix minutes avant qu'une poussée de courage me conduise à me mettre debout. L'exercice s'avéra douloureux, mais m'étirer remis en place ce désordre ambulant qu'était devenu mon corps après une nuit passée sur ce canapé. Lâchant un bâillement, je m'autorisais un petit tour de l'appartement. La veille, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, trop concentrée que j'étais sur mon plan, mais j'avais bien l'intention de fouiner un peu en l'absence de Lexa. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, je voulais juste en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse fille. Hier, un détail m'avait d'ailleurs tout particulièrement marqué et il me revient dès l'instant où je pris note des trop nombreux bouquets posés sur toutes les surfaces disponibles. Même pour une personne qui aimait les fleurs, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Et au vu de la réaction qu'elle avait eu avec les roses trouvées sur son paillasson, je me doutais que ce n'était pas juste une espèce de fanatique florale. D'ailleurs... Je me mis à pivoter sur moi-même à la recherche de cette fleur qu'elle avait dans la main avant qu'elle ne me laisse la veille, mais ne la trouvait plus sur la table. Par contre, je trouvais dans la cuisine la carte chiffonnée qu'elle avait balancé. Seulement, prise de remord, je n'osais pas la lire et la posais simplement sur le comptoir avant de continuer. C'était privé. Tout comme son appartement était privé théoriquement, mais bon. Elle m'avait après tout laissé entrer et j'aurais été bête de ne pas apprécier l'esthétisme tout simple des lieux. Les murs étaient d'un gris très clair, mais toute la pièce semblait lumineuse grâce aux décorations colorées. Tout était relativement ordonné, mais on sentait bien qu'on était ici dans un lieu d'habitation. Et les bouquets ajoutaient un cachet supplémentaire à l'ensemble, il fallait bien le dire. Toutes les fleurs étaient assorties et collaient au reste. C'était à croire que l'expéditeur avait même pris la décoration intérieure en compte. En passant devant une série de photos simplement accrochées pèle-mêle au mur, je compris que c'était probablement le cas. Une personne se trouvait systématiquement dans les clichés que ce soit seule ou avec Lexa, voir même en compagnie d'autres inconnus. Elle était jolie avec ses cheveux chocolats ondulant légèrement jusqu'à ses épaules, ses yeux pétillants et sa bouche rieuse. Partout, elle souriait et dégageait une énergie particulière même au travers de l'image. C'était un modèle vivant. Sur une photo, elle irradiait littéralement et je ressentis un drôle de pincement au fond du ventre lorsque je remarquais que c'était parce qu'elle regardait Lexa qui semblait discuter avec une autre fille en arrière-plan. Cette fille aussi était souvent présente dans les photos. Une grande blonde au visage sévère qui ne m'aurait vraiment pas eu l'air sympathique si elle n'avait pas eu cette lueur amusé dans le regard. Au vu du peu d'hommes présents, je me permis une supposition qui arrangerait bien mes affaires : Lexa était gay et l'une de ces filles était sa petite amie. Finalement rongée par la curiosité, je retournais à la carte que je déchiffonnais avec attention. Les mots étaient inscrit à l'encre d'une écriture élancée et soignée semblant sortir d'un autre temps.

 _Je suis désolée. Je le dirais jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes._

 _Je t'aime Lexa et je n'abandonnerais pas._

 _C._

Il y avait donc bien une petite amie dans l'histoire. Ou une ex-petite amie. Voir un entre-deux. Après tout, cette fille disait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas et Lexa gardait les fleurs, on pouvait donc supposer qu'elles étaient dans une phase de transition déterminante. Avec attention, je replaçais la carte à l'endroit où je l'avais trouvée et passais à la suite. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte après la cuisine et elle menait à un étroit dressing que je traversais pour arriver dans ce que je supposais être la chambre de la brune. Ici l'ambiance était plus sobre. Toujours le même gris sur les murs, mais la décoration était quasiment inexistante. La seule vraie trace de couleur était le vert foncé qui couvrait les châssis de deux hautes fenêtres donnant sur la rue que nous avions emprunté pour revenir du pont. Ce contraste était déroutant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que peut-être cette pièce ressemblait plus à Lexa. C'était bête de dire ça, après tout je ne la connaissais pas, mais c'était l'impression que j'avais en me tenant ici. Ce que je retenais n'était pas la partie vide et peu chaleureuse, mais bien l'authenticité de la chambre. Les briques apparentes, le plancher en bois franc, la luminosité,... Même ce grand matelas tout simple reposant à même le sol avec sa couette débordante et ses cousins en désordre semblait attrayant et je me doutais que si je m'y étais allongée je n'aurais plus eu envie de me relever. Et pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pu, ni voulu dormir avant dans un tel endroit. Mais tout ici respirait Lexa. Tout était comme elle. Sans artifice, désintéressé, concret. Dans des conditions normales, je ne me serais pas intéressée à elle, mais aujourd'hui elle m'attirait tout comme ce lit par sa simplicité étrangement réconfortante.

La chambre possédait une porte et je supposais qu'elle menait à la salle de bain. Sûrement s'agissait-il de la pièce que j'étais la plus heureuse de voir. Et pourtant, ce bonheur disparu dès l'instant où je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir. Peut-être avais-je été idiote en pensant que Lexa était indifférente à ma présence. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste pitié de cette blonde moche avec du maquillage barbouillé sur le visage, les cheveux emmêlés et sales, et les yeux gonflés. J'étais véritablement hideuse. Je me penchais sur le lavabo pour m'observer de plus près et ce fut pire. Seigneur dieu, si j'avais un jour cru avoir une chance avec cette fille, j'étais désormais désespérée. Habituellement, je n'avais pas à rougir de mes charmes et j'aurais pu faire de l'ombre à l'une des filles des photos, mais après une première rencontre dans cet état, la brune ne pourrait plus jamais me voir comme une jolie femme. Ou même comme un être humain.

\- Sérieusement, Clarke ? Tu penses vraiment à la draguer ? Reprends-toi, ma fille !

Je me claquais vigoureusement les deux joues ce qui m'arracha une grimace ridicule et n'améliora pas vraiment l'état de mon visage. Il est vrai que j'avais pensé plus d'une fois de façon non-innocente à Lexa. Elle était jolie et tolérait ma présence alors je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas en profiter. Surtout si ça me permettait de squatter encore un peu. Seulement, après m'avoir vue comme ça, ce serait déjà un miracle si elle me laissait dormir encore une nuit sur le canapé. Si je m'étais croisée dans la rue, j'aurais probablement rigolé et, au mieux, je me serais laissé la carpette devant la porte d'entrée. Bien décidée à remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, je remontais mes manches et commençais à m'asperger le visage. J'aurais bien pris une douche, mais pour ça j'aurais dû trouver des serviettes et des vêtements de rechange, et donc fouiller ouvertement ce qui m'aurait peut-être attirer des problèmes. Un pas à la fois. Quand mon visage fut soigneusement lavé, je me reconnu un peu plus. J'avais toujours de belles poches et les yeux injectés, mais au moins ma peau semblait propre. J'arrangeais mes cheveux en les nouant en queue de cheval avec un élastique volé sur le lavabo et estimais que c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire avec les moyens du bord.

Pile quand je terminais, la porte d'entrée claqua. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps avait passé, mais il ne m'avait pas semblé que Lexa était partie depuis si longtemps que ça. Néanmoins heureuse de la voir revenir, je retournais vers le living-room, affichant un énorme sourire. Je déchantais malheureusement vite et me stoppais net dans la cuisine, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu n'es pas Lexa ?

Même si la sentence était sortie comme une question, j'étais catégorique : elle n'était pas Lexa. Il s'agissait de la femme des photos, la grande blonde à l'allure froide qui faisait carrément peur maintenant qu'elle me faisait face. Elle me dépassait bien d'une tête et me toisais avec une sorte de dédain qui ne me fit pas du bien dans mon état. Le trousseau de clés qui pendait au bout de son index fit un looping avant de retourner au creux de sa main et elle le fourra rapidement dans sa poche. Plutôt que de me répondre, elle extrait son téléphone de son blouson et commença à taper. Ah non ! Pas encore une muette. Seulement, au lieu de me montrer l'écran, elle envoya un texto avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Elle semblait se désintéresser complètement de ma présence, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Lexa. Il n'y avait aucune bienveillance dans son attitude. Je ne valais juste pas la peine qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression que me laissait cette première rencontre avec celle qui aurait très bien pu être la fameuse C.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_ **:** Le cliché de la prof de yoga

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Clayton aujourd'hui. Il paraissait plus éveillé et marchait dans les rues comme s'il était prêt à les conquérir. La tête bien haute, sa minuscule queue battant la mesure, il semblait prendre conscience de chaque présence croisée et j'étais certaine qu'il trépignait un peu plus à chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait. Bon sang, j'avais même cru le voir faire un bond sur ses petites pattes quand une adolescente avait dit qu'il était trop mignon en nous croisant. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose nous arrivait. Certains utilisaient les chiens pour draguer, mais Clay n'était pas de ceux qui étaient utiles pour ça à cause de son perpétuel état de semi-coma. En ce jour, j'étais par contre certaine que j'aurais réussi à l'utiliser comme wingman pour flirter. Pas que j'y avais réellement pensé. L'idée était juste passé comme ça parce que j'étais bien trop perturbée par sa nouvelle attitude. Comment pouvait-on changer autant en une nuit ? Quand je l'avais laissé aux portes de la supérette, j'avais même cru voir du désespoir dans ses yeux alors qu'il se fichait habituellement comme d'une guigne quand je partais. Il s'agissait peut-être là d'un résidu de son impression d'abandon hier. Ce chien était véritablement l'animal le plus étrange que j'avais croisé dans ma vie. Un peu comme cette Clarke. Pas méchante, mais bizarre. Et puis, elle avait un drôle d'effet sur les autres. Il suffisait de voir la métamorphose de ce pauvre Jack Russell pour le comprendre. Même moi je me demandais pourquoi exactement je m'étais arrêté ici pour acheter du lait alors que j'aurais pu attendre. La question était à peine apparue dans mon esprit quand mon téléphone émit une vibration dans ma poche. Soupirant à l'idée qui s'agisse encore d'un message de Costia, je décidais d'attendre d'avoir payé et récupéré Clay pour regarder. Quand je le fis enfin, j'avais déjà reçu trois autres textos. De Anya. Merde.

 _Anya : Tu es au courant qu'il y a une fille chez toi ?_

 _Anya : Blonde, pulpeuse ?_

 _Anya : Qui essaye de me faire la conversation ?_

 _Anya : Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._

Oh. C'était donc ça ce léger détail que j'avais oublié ce matin. Je m'étais bien dit que quelque chose m'échappait lorsque j'avais quitté l'immeuble, mais j'avais été bien incapable de m'en souvenir. Maintenant, ça me revenait violemment en pleine face. Aujourd'hui, Anya rentrait de son voyage. Anya, ma chère et tendre sœur particulièrement mêle-tout qui n'allait pas se priver de faire des commentaires à propos de mon invitée. Ou faire des commentaires à mon invité. La révélation me fit un sérieux choc et je m'empressais de détacher la laisse de Clayton du poteau avant de me me mettre rapidement en route vers l'immeuble.

 _Lexa : Ne dis pas un mot ! Je suis là dans 5 min_

 _Anya : Non ça c'est toi_

La réponse était venue instantanément au point que je me demandais si elle n'avait pas pré-écrit le message. Anya avait toujours eu une sorte de don de voyance quand il s'agissait des sms. Elle savait pratiquement à chaque fois ce que les gens allaient lui répondre. Si avec moi ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout j'étais sa sœur et elle me connaissait trop pour mon propre bien, ça devenait tout de suite plus impressionnant quand il s'agissait d'un quasi-inconnu.

Alors qu'il m'aurait habituellement fallu entre quatre et cinq minutes pour revenir chez moi, je fis le chemin en trois. En sortant de l'ascenseur, je ne pris même pas la peine d'aller rendre le chien à Madame Jones, à la place je le fis entrer dans l'appartement et... BORDEL, ANYA ! Je venais de me prendre les pieds dans son sac de voyage qu'elle avait abandonné juste dans l'entrée et je m'étais miraculeusement rattrapé au mur au lieu de m'étaler comme une crêpe sur le plancher. Mon regard trouva automatiquement ma sœur et je la fusillais, toutes les insultes que je ne pouvais pas prononcer passant par mes yeux. Parfois, ça me manquait de l'engueuler. Surtout quand il s'agissait de son foutu sac qu'elle laissait toujours traîner au même endroit. C'était si difficile de le lâcher un mètre plus loin de façon à éviter d'en faire un piège mortel pour nul autre que moi-même ?

\- Lexa ! Ah ben tu tombes bien.

Tomber ? Sérieusement ? Mon grognement agacé l'a fit joyeusement glousser et elle quitta sa position sur le canapé pour venir m'enlacer avec un seul bras, l'autre tenant un yaourt à moitié entamé. Même si cela faisait deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas vues, je ne fis aucun effort pour lui rendre cette étreinte et la chassais rapidement de mon périmètre. Pendant ce temps là, Clarke nous observait du bout de la pièce dans un mélange de gêne et de crainte. Et peut-être d'envie aussi. Et puis, elle se mit à sourire à mes pieds et Clay tira comme un malade sur sa laisse. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose de louche entre ces deux là. Fatiguée, je le laissais filer et il la rejoint de sa démarche sautillante et jappa quand il fut à ses pieds. La blonde tomba instantanément à genoux pour lui grattouiller le dos, mais je me doutais que c'était aussi quelque part une bonne façon de me donner un peu d'intimité. Ou juste de se faire oublier. Anya commença à racler son pot bruyamment et je compris que elle ne comptait par contre pas se faire oublier. Pressentant que tout ça allait être long et douloureux, j'ôtais avant tout mon manteau et mon écharpe – est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas un peu chaud d'un coup ? - et j'attrapais mon bloc-note.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as eu la sympathie de m'honorer de ta présence, est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est cette fille et ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

Comme toujours Anya ne prenait pas de gants. Elle s'attaquait directement à l'élément qui allait probablement fâcher. Le dit élément s'étant replié dans un coin avec Clayton dans les bras. Malgré moi, j'avais jeté un œil à la jeune fille qui s'était assise contre le mur et regardait par la fenêtre en feignant de ne pas nous entendre. Je soupirais avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le canapé et commençais à écrire. Avec la force de l'habitude, Anya vient se percher sur l'accoudoir à côté de moi et se pencha pour lire au fur et à mesure. J'avais horreur de ça car dans ces cas là elle m'interrompait tout le temps, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de débattre à nouveau à ce propos.

\- _Elle s'appelle Clarke. Elle a juste dormi ici cette nuit._

\- Juste dormi ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'elle a pris le canapé peut-être ?

\- _Oui._

\- Te fiches pas de moi, Lexa.

\- _Je suis sérieuse. Je l'ai rencontré en promenant Clay cette nuit._

\- Ça n'explique pas ce qu'elle fout ici.

\- _Elle avait besoin d'un endroit où crasher, c'est tout. Il pleuvait._

\- Toujours pas.

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de tant de détails pour me croire ? J'étais majeure et vaccinée. En plus, c'était mon appartement. Je ne voyais donc pas pourquoi je devais me justifier parce que j'avais laissé une parfaite inconnue occuper mon canapé pour la nuit. Bon, d'accord, ça paraissait un peu fou, peut-être irresponsable, mais ce n'était pas un drame qui nécessitait l'intervention de la grande sœur. En plus, ce n'était pas ses affaires. En tant normal, je lui aurais probablement raconté toute l'histoire, mais pour ça il aurait fallu que je lui dise pour la tentative de suicide de Clarke et je ne me sentais pas le droit de le faire.

\- _Elle a dormi ici, point._

\- Écoute Lexa, je sais que tu es en colère, mais te faire une nana croisée en rue ne va pas t'aider à y voir plus clair. A moins que ce soit une façon de remettre les compteurs à zéro ? Une tromperie de chaque côté ?

Elle avait osé. Donc c'était juste ça ? Elle se fichait totalement que j'invite une inconnue chez moi, la seule chose qui la dérangeait était la possibilité que j'ai couché avec elle. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. En quelle langue devais-je écrire pour qu'elle comprenne que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe ou même avec le fait que j'étais en colère parce que ma copine s'était tapée quelqu'un dans mon dos ?! Devant mon silence contrarié, elle continua.

\- Costia t'aime, Lexa. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Vous êtes heureuses ensemble, ça crève les yeux. Ne va pas gâcher tout ça parce qu'elle a fait un pas de côté. Elle s'en veut à mort et elle est prête à tout pour se faire pardonner. Toutes ces fleurs qu'elle t'envoie, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te touche pas ? C'est mignon comme geste. Allez Lex, c'était juste une petite erreur. Comme toi tu as fait une erreur avec cette fille... Clarissa ?

\- C'est Clarke, en fait.

Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas remarqué que la blonde s'était levée et approchée. En fait, je ne remarquais pas grand chose. J'étais trop occupée à écrire rageusement en lettres capitales, remplissant des pages à destination de ma sœur qui s'était royalement trahie en parlant.

\- Et il ne s'est rien passé avec Lexa. Elle m'a juste aidé. Mais passons. Je t'écoute depuis tout à l'heure et tout ce qui me vient en tête c'est : sérieusement ? La meuf l'a trompée et toi tu prends sa défense ? Okay, c'est mignon le coup des fleurs, mais ça changera rien au fait qu'elle ait brisé sa confiance.

\- Woh, on se calme, Blondie. Déjà ce sont pas tes affaires... Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là d'abord ? On essaye d'avoir une conversation importante, alors donne nous de l'air.

Avant que tout ça ne se termine en massacre – Clarke avait soudainement repris du poil de la bête et Anya étant Anya, je voyais d'ici venir la prise de tête supplémentaire – je terminais d'écrire et fourrais les feuilles entre les mains de ma sœur avec un humpf rageur. Elle allait l'avoir sa conversation !

\- _J'EN REVIENS JUSTE PAS QUE TU AIS ÉTÉ LA VOIR AVANT MOI ! TU RENTRES DU BOUT DU MONDE ET TON PREMIER RÉFLEXE, C'EST D'ALLER LA VOIR ELLE ? C'EST JUSTE INCROYABLE. C'EST ELLE QUI DÉRAPE, C'EST ELLE QUI ME TROMPE, ET C'EST VERS ELLE QUE TU VAS ? BON SANG, ELLE S'EST TAPÉ LA PROF DE YOGA. DE YOGA ! Y A PAS PLUS CLICHÉ AU MONDE. ET LE PIRE DANS TOUT CA, C'EST QUE JE LA CONNAIS CE CLICHÉ SUR PATTES._

Anya était loin de se démonter. Elle haussa les épaules et posa soigneusement les feuilles sur la table basse avant de reprendre son précédent discours.

\- La période était difficile. Elle m'a dit que tu étais lointaine ces derniers temps.

\- _Je peux pas croire que tu l'excuses. J'ai toujours été là pour elle. Pour une fois, j'aurais eu besoin qu'elle me soutienne, juste un tout petit peu, mais non elle s'est sentie délaissée alors elle a été se consoler chez cette foutue yogi._

\- T'y va un peu fort là. Ça fait des mois que tu te morfonds.

\- _Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie après ce qui s'est passé. A t'entendre, c'est comme si c'était moi qui avait tout foiré._

\- Lexa, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas fait une erreur, mais Costia est humaine. Tous les humains font des erreurs et ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle soit profondément amoureuse de toi.

Et ce fut le moment que choisit Clarke pour lâcher un rire qui sortit à moitié comme un reniflement qu'elle camoufla mal derrière sa main. J'avais totalement oublié sa présence, mais elle était bien là, devant la table, avec un beau visuel sur les papiers étendus autour de moi. Son semi-gloussement poussa Anya à la menacer du regard, mais elle campa sur ses positions, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avec un air retord qui changeait définitivement de toutes les têtes que je l'avais vue faire depuis la veille.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. C'est pas parce qu'elle l'aime que ça pardonne tout.

\- Je crois que tu ne cernes pas bien la situation là.

\- Non, sur le coup, je pense que c'est toi qui te goure. Lexa est assez grande pour savoir si elle veut lui pardonner ou non. Je trouve aussi que tu es vachement insensible. Elle a été trahie par une personne à laquelle elle tient et tu veux qu'elle efface tout en un claquement de doigts ? On règle pas des histoires de cœur comme ça. Pardonner est probablement la chose la plus difficile à faire au monde alors si ta Costia veut se refaire une place dans sa vie, elle a tout intérêt à se bouger les fesses en lui prouvant qu'elle peut lui faire confiance plutôt que d'envoyer des fleurs. C'est facile de dégainer sa carte de banque, mais ça arrange rien au nœud du problème.

Clarke avait mouché Anya. Je comptais les secondes, impressionnée de voir une telle chose, mais aussi plutôt heureuse d'entendre enfin quelqu'un prendre mon parti. Depuis le début, ils étaient peu nombreux à l'avoir fait. Il y avait bien Lincoln et Octavia, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Costia plus que ça. Tous les autres, nos amis – qui étaient en fait plus les siens que les miens – avaient finis par la défendre en oubliant ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour eux, je finissais toujours par être la fille qui refusait de pardonner la si gentille Costia et qui allait être responsable de la fin de notre couple. Le pire, c'est que je n'avais jamais nié avoir moi aussi merdé à ma façon, mais il n'empêchait que j'avais du mal à encaisser ce qu'elle avait fait. Voir Clarke aussi investie me fit donc plaisir et je parviens à ignorer la voix de la fierté qui me disait que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me défendre. Peut-être était-ce vrai, mais en attendant ça faisait du bien. Ne trouvant aucune répartie solide, Anya se contenta de la nier en se tournant vers moi.

\- Ne gâche pas tout, Lexa. Ça fait six ans que vous êtes ensemble. Je dis ça aussi pour toi. Je veux pas que tu te sentes coupable plus tard d'avoir décidé de mettre un terme à votre relation alors que vous êtes faites l'un pour l'autre.

\- _J'aimerais que tu partes._

Lexa...

\- _Maintenant._

Anya avait dépassé les bornes. J'étais blessée et en colère. Costia était sa meilleure amie alors je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit neutre, mais là c'était vraiment trop. Elle-même dû sentir qu'elle avait été trop loin car elle se leva sans discuter. Elle me pressa l'épaule, mais je chassais vite sa main d'un mouvement brusque et ne lui adressais même pas un regard pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires.

\- Passe me voir quand tu te seras calmée. On en rediscutera. Je ne te laisserais pas faire une erreur que tu regretteras toute ta vie parce que tu es trop butée pour le comprendre.

Là, elle se foutait de ma poire. Le carnet vola à travers la pièce, mais elle l'esquiva de peu.

\- Okay, okay, j'ai compris, je m'en vais.

Les mains levées en signe de reddition, elle alla vers la porte en marchant à reculons, craignant visiblement que je l'utilise à nouveau comme cible. L'idée était franchement tentante, mais je manquais de munitions. Dès qu'elle eut quitté l'appartement, je me levais brusquement et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Là tout de suite ma seule envie était de me rouler dans ma couette en attendant que la journée passe. Demain serait un autre jour. Demain, ça irait mieux. C'était ce que je me disais tous les soirs, mais au matin rien n'avait changé. La situation restait toujours la même et je ne voyais autour de moi aucune véritable solution. J'étais paumée au beau milieu d'un dédale.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_ **:** Chenille, cocon, ne se transformant pas en papillon

Le temps paraissait bien long sous les couvertures. Je m'y étais réfugiée avec le seul espoir de dormir et d'oublier, mais c'était vraisemblablement trop demander. Le sommeil me snobait. Pourtant, l'envie de sortir du lit n'était pas là. Je me comportais comme une stupide gamine se laissant berner par l'impression illusoire que la couette fournirait une sorte de protection magique. Son seul pouvoir était pourtant lié au sommeil. Elle offrait une fuite délicieuse pour peu qu'on arrive à fermer l'œil, mais le réveil était souvent brutal. Pour la protection, on repasserait donc.

Dans le living-room, Clarke faisait les cent pas. Ma suicidaire n'avait pas été effarouchée par sa rencontre avec Anya. Elle lui avait tenu tête et avait pris ma défense sans même me connaître. C'était un geste courageux, mais aussi incroyablement culotté. Qu'elle soit encore là m'impressionnait plus encore. Malgré l'aperçu qu'elle avait eu du désordre qu'était ma vie, elle restait et cette décision me touchait plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Sa simple présence était réconfortante. Il était bon de ne pas broyer du noir en solitaire. Clarke n'était pas là depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais elle me faisait comprendre que tolérer la compagnie de quelqu'un dans les moments difficiles était réconfortant, pas dans la même pièce, mais ça faisait toute la différence. Parce que même si je n'étais pas persuadé d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, elle était une possibilité. C'était drôle comme les choses pouvaient changer rapidement. Une nuit, vous sauviez une emmerdeuse d'une tentative de suicide et le lendemain matin, c'était à son tour de vous sauver à sa façon. Maintenant qu'elle m'avait renvoyé l'ascenseur, je ne comprenais par contre pas pourquoi elle restait ici. Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'interroger un peu plus sur la raison de son insistance à rester. Ça avait sans doute un rapport avec son suicide raté. Si ça se trouvait, elle fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un et elle avait vu en mon appartement le lieu idéal pour se planquer. Non, c'était ridicule. On était pas dans une foutue comédie romantique où après des semaines de cohabitation maladroite, nous allions nous avouer notre amour mutuel. Et pile à ce moment là, son passé la rattraperait et elle disparaîtrait. Un joli cliché qui ne nous correspondait vraiment pas. Je ne connaissais que son prénom et rien d'autre. Elle connaissait un peu plus ma vie, logique après ce à quoi elle avait assisté, mais on nous n'étions pas proches. Et puis, j'aimais Costia. D'accord, elle m'avait trahie, mais je n'allais pas cesser de l'aimer du jour au lendemain juste parce qu'une jolie blonde s'était invitée chez moi.

Je pensais trop. Encore. Me réfugier sous la couette était censé être une façon de casser ce cercle d'idées qui avait commencé à tourner dans ma tête, mais c'était un bel échec. Et pourtant, tout ce qui bouillonnait sous mon crâne n'était pas emprunt de la noirceur habituelle. Je gambergeais et je râlais sur le comportement d'Anya, mais pour une fois je n'étais pas parasité par ces images de Costia et de cette foutue prof de yoga. C'était un problème de connaître exactement l'identité de l'amant de votre petite amie parce qu'il était très – trop – facile de se faire des films. Certains auraient peut-être eu aussi des envies de meurtre, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Pour moi, Echo n'était que moindrement coupable. Cela ne signifiait pas que je voulais la voir, après tout elle me connaissait et avait couché en connaissance de cause avec Costia, mais ce n'était pas la traîtresse de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas celle qui avait balancé toute notre relation aux orties juste pour un plan cul tout ça parce qu'elle se sentait délaissée. Ce n'était pas non plus Echo qui s'attirait la sympathie de tout le monde. Si initialement j'avais réussi à ne pas trop y penser, j'étais maintenant en plein dedans. L'effet Clarke n'avait été que de courte durée. Je roulais face à la porte, me transformant en chenille. Ou alors un cocon en phase de transition ? Tout ça devenait ridicule. Les yeux obstinément fermés, je tâchais de percevoir le bruit des pas de la blonde à côté, mais il n'y avait plus un son qui émanait du salon. Je l'imaginais bien assise dans le canapé à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Non, elle n'avait pas l'air de se poser beaucoup cette question. Elle était plutôt sans gêne à sa façon. Donc, elle devait...faire des trucs de Clarke. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que cela signifiait puisque je ne savais pas ce qu'était réellement une Clarke, mais bon.

Quelque part au milieu de mes réflexions étranges à propos de Clarke et des chenilles, je dû m'endormir car je fus prise de cours par le grincement de la porte. Je me redressais sur un coude, les yeux entrouverts au moment même où la blonde terminait de traverser le dressing et pénétrait dans la chambre. Elle avait une drôle de démarche, un peu comme un astronaute, et tâchait visiblement de faire le moins de bruit possible ce qui bien sûr était un échec total. A force de faire de grands gestes, elle perdait l'équilibre et marmonnait des insultes à chaque fois qu'elle évitait la chute. Cette fille était comme un vieux cartoon. Elle se tenait maladroitement sur un pied, son autre jambe arquée alors qu'elle faisait un pas quand elle constata que je la voyais. Cette constatation la statufia et je pu distinctement voir le rouge qui montait le long de son cou pour venir lui chauffer les joues. Elle était gênée et il y avait de quoi. Il fallut attendre un moment, mais elle finit par rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour penser à poser le pied au sol. Presque aussitôt, elle pointa la porte de la salle de bain du doigt.

Je... Euh... Toilette.

Donc elle avait déjà fait le tour de mon appartement ? Cela expliquait pourquoi elle était redevenue plus...moins... Bref, ça expliquait qu'elle n'ait plus de maquillage et de morve partout sur le visage. Sans tout ça, elle était drôlement plus jolie. Surtout maintenant que je la voyais hors du contexte Anya. Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance. Qu'elle soit jolie ou non, c'était du pareil au même. Je n'étais pas comme Costia, prompte à sauter sur toutes les belles créatures que je croisais. Foutue Anya. C'était à cause d'elle que tout ça restait coincé dans ma tête. Si elle n'était pas venue avec sa suspicion et sa tendance à défendre sa meilleure amie plutôt que de soutenir son propre sang, tout irait mieux. Ou presque. Cela n'enlèverait pas le soucis central, mais au moins il serait resté en arrière-plan, là où j'avais réussi à le placer depuis quelques jours. Et pendant ce temps là, Clarke restait toujours au milieu de ma chambre en attendant une sorte d'autorisation pour aller à la salle de bain. Je la toisais, blasée. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle avait encore oublié que je ne parlais pas. Je lui désignais la porte d'un signe du menton en espérant que ça suffirait, mais non. Plutôt que de continuer sa route, elle se rapprocha du lit et s'accroupit devant moi en faisant une drôle de tête. Confusion et détermination se mélangeaient sur son visage. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible d'afficher deux émotions si différentes en même temps, mais il fallait croire que si. Elle y arrivait en tout cas. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne devait pas aller aux toilettes ? A quoi ça servait de faire tout ce cirque si au final c'était pour venir m'emmerder.

« Je veux pas te déranger. Je repars dans deux secondes, je voulais juste être sûre que ça allait. Enfin non, ça je sais bien que ça va pas, mais... Je m'enfonce. Je vais essayer d'aller droit au but. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à côté. On dirait pas, mais je suis plutôt douée pour changer les idées des gens. Il suffit de m'appeler. »

Pourquoi me traitait-elle comme si c'était moi la paumée qui crashait chez une inconnue ? Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas se ficher une bonne fois pour toute dans la tête que je ne...

« Pardon. Lapsus. Tu ne parles pas, je sais. Ce serait plus facile de le retenir si je savais pourquoi. C'est con, mais ma mémoire est pas toujours top pour les détails. Il faut que je les relie à une raison pour que ça reste imprimé. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Désolée. Je vais sortir et te laisser tranquille. »

Sa tirade m'arracha malgré moi un minuscule sourire. Elle avait beau être un brin agaçante, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle se plantait juste sur les détails et se mettait alors à parler beaucoup trop sous le coup du stress. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi maladroite parce qu'au moins elle essayait. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir vraiment essayé jusqu'ici. Voyant que je n'allais rien dire – logique – elle se leva finalement et quitta la pièce. Pour ma part, je restais assise dans mon lit à réfléchir pendant un long moment. J'avais envie de prendre la perche qu'elle m'avait tendue. Plutôt que de rester à me morfondre dans mon lit, je voulais lui laisser une chance. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre de toute façon ? Au pire, j'aurais juste envie de la foutre dehors ce qui était mon idée première. Ou je retournerais me coucher. Inutile de choisir directement les solutions trop radicales. Ma décision prise, je me levais et drapais la couette sur mes épaules. Tel un énorme bonhomme de neige, j'allais me planter devant le canapé où elle regardait la télévision en sourdine. J'avais pris un bloc-note avec moi et je griffonnais rapidement dessus, puis le tournais vers elle.

 _« C'est quoi ta solution miracle pour se changer les idées ? »_

Clarke sourit et, durant un instant, tout sembla plus simple.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_ **:** La fulgurante solution Griffin

Lexa acceptait mon aide. Elle me donnait ma chance. Il était agréable de se dire que quelqu'un vous faisait assez confiance pour se reposer sur vous pendant quelques instants. Je doutais un peu que ce soit vrai dans ce cas-ci car nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps, mais au moins elle m'offrait une occasion de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi hier. Ravie, je poussais Clayton qui dormait contre moi pour me relever et je la vis soudainement devenir livide. Elle fixait le chien avec effarement, grattant rapidement quelques mots sur son bloc-note. Je me rapprochais un peu et me penchais vers elle pour lire ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire ce qui lui arracha un faible grognement que j'ignorais, bien trop confuse.

« __J'ai oublié de ramener le chien. »__

Ceci expliquait sa tête. Bien deux heures étaient passées depuis son retour et la maîtresse de Clay devait probablement être morte d'inquiétude.

« Désolée, je pensais que c'était un arrangement entre vous. Je l'aurais raccompagné si j'avais su. »

En fait, je n'étais pas désolée du tout. J'adorais la compagnie de ce petit chien et il ne se plaignait pas de se faire grattouiller le ventre sur le canapé de sa promeneuse. Si on s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui à la maison, il aurait suffit de passer un coup de fil ou même de venir sonner à la porte. J'en déduisais donc qu'il n'y avait pas réellement d'urgence.

« __Non, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas été assez attentive. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas avoir un chien. Ou un bébé. Rien de dépendant. Je suis dépendante de moi-même et on voit le résultat. »__

Pour quelqu'un qui se jugeait incapable de s'occuper d'un être vivant ou même d'elle-même, je jugeais Lexa pourtant particulièrement débrouillarde. Son appartement était clean, elle semblait se nourrir correctement, elle avait des horaires,... Tout ça cachait probablement un gros problème d'estime de soi. C'était toujours un problème d'estime de soi. Qu'importe le milieu, l'âge ou le sexe, c'était ce qui venait foutre le boxon dans nos pensées. Je connaissais intimement cette saloperie, elle était entre autres choses responsable de cette idée stupide survenue la nuit passée qui m'avait poussé à risquer la méga-crampe en restant coincée sur la rambarde d'un pont.

« Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu m'auras fréquenté pendant une semaine. »

D'où est-ce que ça sortait ça ? Bravo Clarke, tu vas la faire fuir. Je me serais volontiers foutu une baffe si ça ne m'avait pas fait encore plus passé pour la fille bizarre que j'étais bel et bien. Là, tout de suite, elle allait croire que je comptais vraiment squatter. Un jour, ça aurait été acceptable, mais balancer une semaine avec tant de confiance, c'était un peu too much. Fort heureusement, Lexa ne releva pas. Elle était trop occupée à chercher la laisse du chien, sa couette toujours enroulée autour d'elle.

« Non, inutile de courir. Je m'occupe de tout. Je vais aller ramener le chien, toi tu t'installes juste sur le canapé en m'attendant. »

Elle sembla hésiter, prête à brandir à nouveau son bic pour réagir, mais je la contrais immédiatement.

« Ça fait partie de ma solution. Donc, je ne tolérerais aucun refus. »

En fait, j'avais menti. Je n'avais aucun plan. Aucune solution miracle. J'étais même particulièrement nulle pour réconforter les gens. J'étais juste la fille qui disait tout de travers et les faisait pleurer avant de pleurer avec eux parce que les larmes étaient contagieuses. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma gueule parce que Lexa semblait si mal et que je voulais l'aider. Du coup, en l'aidant, j'allais l'enfoncer plus encore. La technique Griffin ferait une nouvelle victime. Une fois dans le couloir avec Clay sous le bras, je décidais de changer de programme. Adossée à la porte, je sortis mon téléphone et lançais une simple recherche. __Comment réconforter quelqu'un ?__ Google était sensé avoir la réponse à tout, il était grand temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. Dans la réalité, il n'était pas aussi efficace que dans les films pourtant. Difficile de s'y retrouver au milieu des tops stupides, des conseils à propos de ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire ou faire et des avis des internautes. Dix minutes à fouiller et j'étais toujours aussi perdue. Des idées, j'en avais bien trouvé, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'elles seraient efficaces ou même appréciées. Sans parler du fait que beaucoup demandaient des compétences que je ne possédais pas comme la cuisine ou même des produits dont je pouvais difficilement disposer vu que je n'étais même pas chez moi. J'aurais eu l'air fin à poser sans cesse des questions à Lexa. Je voyais d'ici la scène. Tu as un congélateur ? Et il y a de la glace dedans ? Et les bols, ils sont où ? Cuillères ? Ridicule ! Cinq autres minutes passèrent et me poussèrent finalement à retourner dans l'appartement. Toujours avec dans les bras un Jack Russell pas perturbé pour un sou par notre voyage dans le couloir. Merde, c'était donc ça que j'oubliais. Lexa nous scruta, ses interrogations se lisant littéralement sur son visage.

« Oh, elle n'était pas là. C'est dommage, je réessayerais plus tard. »

Est-ce que le rapt de chien était considéré comme un crime ? Probablement. Mais le mot rapt était peut-être un peu exagéré. C'était juste un emprunt. Un emprunt fait dans le but d'aider Lexa parce que c'était bien connu, une présence canine remontait le moral. Je vis bien que mon explication n'était pas extrêmement convaincante, mais la brune poussa juste un soupir et accepta simplement le chien que je lui tendis, le cachant sous son édredon. Woh, elle devait vraiment être déprimée pour être aussi peu vindicative. Et dire qu'on la laissait avec moi... Aujourd'hui, pas de promenade sur le pont, c'était une certitude.

\- Je vais préparer nos provisions. Tu comprends, pour le voyage.

Être muette avait un sérieux avantage : au moins, elle ne débitait pas n'importe quoi sans réfléchir. Tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler disait Papy Griffin. Il fallait croire qu'il ne me l'avait pas assez répété. Histoire de ne pas me donner plus d'occasions de raconter des conneries, je me dirigeais vers le coin cuisine et commençais une fouille minutieuse des placards. Il devait bien y avoir des trucs bons à manger ici. Tout le monde avait des sucreries planquées dans un coin. Il s'avérait néanmoins que tout le monde n'était pas Lexa. Je ne trouvais qu'un pauvre paquet de cookies qui ne nous emmènerait vraiment pas loin. Je reviens donc piteusement auprès d'elle et me laissais tomber sur le canapé. Il était temps de dire la vérité.

« J'avoue tout, ma réputation est très surfaite. En fait, je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre avec les gens. Du coup, je voulais faire un truc basique : regarder un film et manger des cochonneries. Sauf que même ça je le foire. »  
« __Costia est branchée nourriture saine. »__

Elle avait écris ça comme si ça expliquait tout et, en un sens, c'était le cas. Son premier geste après avoir découvert que sa copine la trompait n'avait pas dû être d'aller faire les courses. Ou alors elle était tout simplement restée dans des habitudes prises longtemps avant. Si elle vivait avec cette Costia depuis un moment, il ne devait pas être simple d'abandonner ce mode de vie. Peut-être ne le voulait-elle même pas par peur de trop bouleverser sa vie alors même qu'elle avalait encore la trahison subie. Est-ce qu'un pot de glace était un changement bouleversant ? Et un paquet de bonbons acidulés ? Le tout avec des chips et arrosé de soda. Je débattis quelques secondes à peine dans ma tête avant de hausser les épaules.

« Eh ben Costia peut aller se faire voir avec sa nourriture saine. On va se trouver des saletés à dévorer et faire un campement dans le salon. »

C'était un plan comme un autre. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour ça. Surtout en temps de rupture. Une fois levée, j'attrapais les mains de Lexa pour l'extraire de sa couette ce qui fit au passage jaillir Clayton. C'était bien le seul ici qui semblait excité par cette journée et je décidais de prendre exemple sur lui.

« Je sais que tu ne dois pas avoir trop la tête à sortir, mais il faut bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître et commencer par les goûts alimentaires est un bon début. Et ne me dit pas que tu as une tête à faire peur, c'est pas toi qui est venue jusqu'ici avec une tête affreuse. »

A sa tête, je devinais qu'elle avait plus ou moins été sur le point de me sortir cette excuse. Peut-être que j'avais mis du temps à intégrer le fait qu'elle ne parlait pas, mais j'avais la sensation que j'avais été nettement plus rapide pour me glisser dans sa tête.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_ **:** La bizarrerie de Clarke

Le magasin. Après avoir dégluti le peu de salive que j'avais dans la bouche, je tirais un peu sur mon bonnet pour bien l'enfoncer et jetais un coup d'œil à Clayton qui me fixait avec désespoir derrière les portes vitrées. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être un chien pour avoir le droit de rester dehors avec lui en cet instant. J'avais horreur des magasins plus imposants car il y avait toujours du monde et du monde était synonyme de gens susceptibles de t'adresser la parole avant de te regarder avec des yeux ronds dès que tu leur faisais comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas parler. Les pires, c'était ceux qui faisaient toute une histoire parce qu'ils devaient fouiller dans leur sac pour trouver leurs lunettes de lecture avant d'être capable de lire ce qui était griffonné sur le carnet. J'en avais des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'allais toujours dans la petite épicerie près du pont où je pouvais faire mes courses tranquillement. Seulement, Clarke avait décrété qu'elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de Ark Bridge et m'avait plus ou moins forcée à lui indiquer la direction d'une autre boutique. Alors qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici pas eu l'air particulièrement perturbée par sa vaine tentative de suicide, elle s'était soudainement montrée un brin paniquée. J'avais arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Cette fille était bizarre, fin de l'histoire. Venant de moi, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, mais qu'importe. Comme si elle avait compris mon trouble – ou qu'elle venait simplement de se rendre compte que je ne suivais pas –, la blonde revient sur ses pas et m'attrapa la main pour me tirer vers le rayon le plus proche. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Avoir la main de Clarke serrée fermement autour de la mienne. Juste au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, elle la lâcha en marmonnant quelques excuses et fit mine de s'intéresser à un produit pris au hasard. Comment je le savais ? Sérieusement, qui pouvait attraper un paquet de sucre pour ensuite lire consciencieusement les ingrédients ? Encore une bizarrerie de Clarke qui commençait à devenir curieusement attachante. Elle fit la moue et reposa le paquet, visiblement pas satisfaite et continua son avancée dans l'allée en balançant son panier. Je la suivais de pas trop loin, louchant sans vraiment le vouloir sur sa main libre. Non ! Je n'allais pas lui attraper la main juste parce que le contact avait été agréable, mais surtout rassurant. Je n'avais pas trois ans et il était hors de question que je montre ma faiblesse à une fille que je ne connaissais pas depuis vingt-quatre heures. Pas que je ne l'avais pas déjà fait un certain nombre de fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures justement... Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! J'avais une pelle à la main, pourtant rien ne m'obligeait à creuser ma tombe. J'en étais à cette réflexion parfaitement stupide – qui disait ça ? – lorsque je me rendis compte que Clarke était désormais plus loin à choisir du lait. Sans trop réfléchir, je tirais sa manche et lui fis non de la tête.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus ? »

Cela allait encore nécessiter des explications... Je récupérais mon portable, que je n'avais miraculeusement pas oublié cette fois, et tapais un message avant de lui donner. Ces conversations n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques.

« Tu m'en as acheté ce matin en promenant Clay ? »

Son étonnement était vexant. C'était prévenant, la chose à faire quand on avait une invitée non ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas le genre de détails dont je m'occupais habituellement, mais quand même. Un lueur bizarre passa dans ses yeux et elle étira un demi-sourire à la limite du rire contenu. Elle l'avait pensé ! J'étais certaine qu'elle avait pensé que c'était mignon. Plutôt que de me rendre mon téléphone, je la vis s'en servir et attendis anxieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait encore ? Il y eut une sonnerie, juste un ping venant de la poche de sa veste, et elle me rendit mon portable.

« Ce sera plus facile comme ça. Il suffit de m'envoyer un texto quand tu veux me dire un truc. »

Je ne savais pas si le fait que nous soyons à ce point là sur la même longueur d'onde était inquiétant ou positif. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour dire positif car elle eut un sourire complet cette fois qui faisait naître une petite fossette sur sa joue. Elle reprit ensuite ses courses comme si de rien n'était, son téléphone toujours dans la main comme pour m'inviter à communiquer. Elle n'était pas la première à faire ça bien sûr, mais elle était la première à le faire aussi rapidement et naturellement. Elle n'avait rien remis en question. Elle semblait partir du principe que j'étais comme ça et s'appliquait donc à rendre les choses plus faciles sans les déranger. Baissant les yeux sur l'écran déverrouillé et la nouvelle conversation ouverte, je souris légèrement maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir.

« _Une pizza de bon matin serait étrange ?_ »  
« Voilà, ça c'est l'esprit. C'est toujours l'heure pour une pizza. »

Clarke avait clamé tout ça depuis le rayon d'à côté, visiblement pas dérangée pour un sou d'élever la voix au milieu du magasin. Elle parlait pour deux, dirions-nous. Étrangement à l'aise maintenant que je savais que je pouvais l'atteindre à tout moment, je me dirigeais sans crainte vers les surgelés pour faire une pile de quatre pizzas différentes. J'ajoutais au-dessus deux pots de glace, ignorant la voix de Costia dans ma tête qui prétextait que je n'aimais pas la glace. Ce n'était ni vrai, ni faux. Je n'étais pas la plus grande fan de glace, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Au départ, ça avait principalement été une excuse pour la laisser manger deux glaces sans complexer lors de l'un de nos premiers rendez-vous. Sa voix n'était plus là, mais elle, elle occupait désormais toute ma tête. Je détestais ces instants où je ne pensais qu'aux bons moments et où j'étais presque capable d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait. D'oublier cette image mentale très claire que j'avais de Costia et Echo sur ces foutus tapis de yoga. Ah non. La voilà qui était revenue. Je grimaçais au moment où Clarke débarquait avec un panier désormais bien rempli ce qui la poussa à jeter un coup d'œil à ses achats.

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les chips ? »

Et les bonbons, les cookies, le cake au chocolat, on en parlait pas ? Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier cette monstrueuse bouteille de soda qui devait peser bien lourd au bout de son bras. Quand elle parlait de faire des réserves, elle était bien sérieuse. C'était à se demander comment toute cette nourriture allait pouvoir rentrer dans un si petit corps.

« _Si, si._ »  
« Je sens qu'il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas. »

Maladroitement, j'équilibrais ma pile sur un seul bras pour avoir une meilleure prise sur mon téléphone. Je commençais tout un pavé à propos de Costia, de Echo et de comment les pensées m'avaient sautés au visage, mais au dernier moment tout ça me sembla ridicule. J'effaçais donc pour ne plus écrire que six lettres qui seraient bien suffisantes pour qu'elle lâche le sujet.

« _Costia_. »

Si l'idée n'avait pas été complètement débile, j'aurais sûrement accepté qu'elle puisse paraître peinée en cet instant. Le moment ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire à nouveau, empochant son téléphone comme si de rien n'était. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ça et cette fois j'étais bien incapable de mettre ce trouble sur le compte des bizarreries de Clarke. Parce que quand Clarke était bizarre, elle avait ce vrai sourire qui tordait ses lèvres et pas ce rictus forcé qui aurait pu passer pour un vrai sourire si on était pas assez attentif. Depuis hier, Clarke n'avait rien été sinon ouverte d'un point de vue émotionnel. C'était présomptueux de ma part de penser que je l'avais cernée à ce point et, pourtant, c'était mon impression. Clarke ne feignait pas, elle était complète. Jusqu'à ce moment du moins.

« Si tu n'as plus besoin de rien, on a fini. »

Je haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers la caisse. Ouais, nous en avions fini comme elle l'avait si bien montré par cette soudaine fermeture.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_ **:** Profession ? Constructeur de fort en couvertures

Le malaise planait comme un sombre nuage au-dessus de nos têtes. Clarke m'avait refourgué les trois quart des provisions en prétextant qu'elle devait tenir la laisse de Clayton et elle marchait désormais trois pas devant moi sans se soucier de cette distance qui s'était installée. Son téléphone était resté au fond de sa poche et, avec lui, le début de notre conversation plus ouverte. J'avais du mal à comprendre son attitude et encore plus la raison derrière tout ça. J'avais presque la sensation qu'elle m'en voulait, mais cette réflexion était stupide. Pourquoi m'en aurait-elle voulu d'avoir juste écrit un mot ? Est-ce que j'avais enfreint une règle de sa méthode ? Ou même, plus plausible cette fois, est-ce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que j'étais un cas désespéré qu'elle cherchait à abandonner ? Cette distance aurait pu être là parce qu'elle avait besoin de tranquillité pour réfléchir à une méthode lui permettant de s'esquiver. Réfléchir autant était stupide, si elle voulait partir, elle avait juste à le dire. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de remonter jusqu'à mon immeuble puisqu'elle avait avec elle la totalité de ses biens. Une soudaine vague de lucidité me fit me demander si ce n'était pas moi qui réfléchissait trop. C'était l'un de mes problèmes. Tout restait coincé dans la tête et rien ne bougeait à l'extérieur. Il s'agissait de l'un des reproches les plus récurrents de Costia. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas tenté de me faire parler, de comprendre,... Et moi, je me taisais. Les paroles d'Anya revinrent me frapper brutalement et je m'arrêtais net. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment en vouloir à Costia ? Oui, bien sûr que je pouvais lui en vouloir ! Mais à ce point là...? Au point de refuser de lui parler, de lui laisser une vrai chance de s'expliquer ? Un aboiement juste à côté de moi me fit soudain sursauter et je constatais la présence de Clarke et Clayton. Ils étaient tout proches, mais je ne les avais pas entendu venir. Pendant combien de temps est-ce que j'avais zoné ? Je sentis les mots sur ma langue, mais ils ne passèrent pas mes lèvres comme toujours. Je les ravalais, perdue, au moment où la main de la blonde se posa sur mon bras avec douceur. Moins délicat, le chien sautait et me bousculait de ses pattes.

\- Je suis désolée.

La surprise me poussa à chercher les yeux de Clarke. Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Rien n'était de sa faute. Elle dû comprendre mon trouble car sa prise se resserra un peu plus et elle soupira.

\- Pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser comme ça.

Donc, ce n'était pas que dans ma tête. Presque rassurée, j'esquissais un bref sourire. C'était aussi une façon de lui dire que ce n'était rien, parce qu'au fond ce n'était pas grand chose. Rien du tout en comparaison de l'état dans lequel ça m'avait mise. Je détestais être aussi émotionnelle. Je n'arrivais même plus à savoir quand tout ça avait commencé ? Enfin si, je pouvais donner une période, mais trouver l'instant exact me semblait impossible.

\- Rentrons, il commence à faire froid.

Il ne faisait pas si froid, mais j'évitais de commenter ce fait parce que Clarke venait de s'emparer de l'un des sacs et avait enroulé son bras autour du mien comme pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Je n'étais pas idiote, c'était une excuse et je devais dire qu'elle m'arrangeait bien. La chaleur humaine était agréable dans un tel moment.

Le retour se fit dans ce silence confortable que je découvrais avec Clarke. Dans le couloir, j'hésitais à nous diriger vers la porte de madame Jones pour lui rendre Clayton, mais son regard malheureux combiné à celui de la blonde me poussa à abandonner l'idée. Il serait toujours temps de le ramener ce soir. Lui aussi méritait bien une journée en compagnie de sa nouvelle meilleure amie. A les voir, il était vraiment difficile de croire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. La réflexion valait aussi pour moi et je repoussais très loin toutes pensées réalistes tournant autour du départ prochain de Clarke. Je l'observais se délester de sa veste et de ses chaussures, les oubliant dans un coin, avant d'aller directement vers ma chambre. Il fallait croire qu'elle venait de renouer avec son côté sans gêne. Pour ma part, je m'occupais des courses. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire aussi je préférais ne pas y être mêlée pour le moment. Clayton, lui, était prêt pour l'aventure. Il disparu à sa suite et je n'entendis le tintement de sa médaille contre son collier que lorsqu'il revient en sautillant un peu plus tard, ouvrant la voie à une Clarke décidément chargée. Elle portait des coussins et des couvertures qu'elle jeta avec ma couette sur le canapé.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus rapide de fouiller plutôt que de demander.

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Elle m'adressa un petit haussement d'épaules, pas coupable pour un sou, avant d'entamer les grands travaux. En la voyant commencer à pousser les meubles, je me félicitais d'avoir choisi de rester dans la cuisine, véritable petite zone de sécurité derrière un comptoir qu'elle n'aurait pu déplacer. Le fort prenait doucement, mais sûrement forme sous les décisions expertes de Clarke. La table basse avait été tirée dans un coin, le canapé dépouillé de ses coussins et utilisé pour draper une partie de la couette qui avait trouvée des appuis sur toutes les surfaces suffisamment hautes. Une lampe, une chaise, un balai pour former le piquet central de cet improbable tente. Je restais un peu plus méfiante en la voyant coincer un coin de l'édredon sur une étagère en utilisant une pile de livres. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle achevait l'aménagement intérieur après m'avoir spécifiquement ordonné de ne pas regarder et de plutôt me rendre utile en préparant la pizza.

\- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine.

La tête de la blonde apparu hors de sa construction et elle me pressa de la rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Lorsque je rampais sous les couvertures, je fus agréablement surprise par le matelas de couvertures et de coussins qu'elle nous avait constitué. Les chips et les biscuits étaient empilés juste à porter de main et l'ouverture du toit encadrait parfaitement la télévision.

\- Alors ?

Une véritable fierté suintait de ce seul mot. Visiblement, Clarke était particulièrement sûre de ses capacités en la matière et je n'allais pas lui dire le contraire. Ayant oublié mon téléphone sur le comptoir, je me contentais de lever un pouce en souriant. La façon dont son visage s'illumina un instant plus tard fut suffisant pour chasser les nuages qui avaient obscurci mon esprit ce matin. Oui, c'était parfaitement cliché, mais c'était bien trop vrai pour que je puisse le nier. Ses méthodes n'avaient que peu d'importance, c'était la seule présence de Clarke qui me remontait le moral.

La pizza avait été dévorée devant la moitié d'un film d'action particulièrement idiot. La seule drôlerie était probablement les répliques trop sérieuses du protagoniste, mais je ne m'étais pas plainte. Enfin, j'avais bien roulé des yeux deux ou trois fois, mais il faisait plutôt sombre sous la tente et Clarke avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Quand à moi... J'observais stupidement Clarke. C'était plus fort que moi, il y avait quelque chose de trop naturel à l'avoir étendue à mes côtés avec Clayton qui somnolait sur son ventre. C'était comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que nous organisions ce type de journée cinéma. Comme si j'avais déjà vu des milliers de fois le chien se réveiller en sursaut sous son rire avant de sombrer à nouveau après quelques caresses le long de son échine. C'était trop normal, trop confortable, et, plutôt que de profiter, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir déjà ressenti ça avec quelqu'un. Un tel degré d'aise. J'aurais probablement pu m'endormir là s'il n'y avait pas eu le bruit incessant de mes interrogations pour chasser la somnolence. Et l'ouverture fracassante de la porte d'entrée.

\- Yo ! J'ai senti la piz... Lexa ?

Octavia, bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'elle – et Anya – pour entrer sans frapper chez moi juste parce que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Pas que ça me dérangeait réellement, c'était à force devenu un arrangement entre nous, mais parfois, il fallait le dire, elle tombait mal. Comme cette fois.

\- Lexa, c'est quoi ce bordel dans ton salon ?

J'allais m'extraire du fort, mais Clarke s'insurgea avant même que je n'ai le temps de faire un geste. Drapée dans toute sa fierté, elle se tortilla jusqu'au dehors et se planta devant Octavia, les mains sur les hanches dans une pose qui devait supposément la rendre plus impressionnante. Dommage que ce genre de truc ne fonctionnait absolument pas sur O.

\- Un peu de respect. Ce fort est un vrai chef d'œuvre.

Derrière Clarke, je pu voir Octavia soulever un sourcil incrédule, mais j'avais du mal à déterminer si c'était l'apparition de cette inconnue qui la perturbait ou le fait qu'elle ait autant de considération pour ce qui de loin ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de couvertures jetés sur les meubles au hasard. Ignorant la blonde qui se dressait toujours devant elle, elle se pencha sur le côté pour me fixer et clama avec le plus grand des sérieux :

\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à fermer ta porte pour éviter que des gens bizarres n'entrent à ton insu.

Comme dire... J'allais rapidement récupéré mon téléphone pour taper un sms à l'attention d'Octavia. Cette dernière avait déjà sorti le sien et attendait patiemment. Avec elle, la machine était bien rodée.

\- _Tu as raison. Ça m'éviterait de te voir traîner chez moi._

\- Hé ! C'est pas sympa ça.

\- _Et donc, qui est cette fille ?_

 _\- Tu peux parler tu sais._

 _\- Je voulais être sûre de ne pas faire une boulette. C'est pas tous les jours que tu as un rencard._

 _\- La ferme. Maintenant parle. Et sois sympa, Anya a déjà été puante._

 _\- Elle a déjà rencontrée Anya ? Tu te déplaces vite, Woods._

 _\- OCTAVIA !_

\- Salut, je suis Octavia, j'habite l'appartement du dessus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** La cohabitation de deux squatteurs

Cette fille était une squatteuse. Tout était dans l'aura, on se reconnaissait entre nous. De toute évidence, cela devait être un truc de Lexa de s'entourer de personnes sans-gênes susceptibles de débarquer chez elle à n'importe quel moment. Et cette idée était quelque peu dérangeante. C'était comme si ça m'enlevait une sorte de privilège que je m'étais imaginé avoir. Rien n'avait jamais été dit, il n'y avait pas de certitude, mais j'avais écouté mes pensées et maintenant j'avais la sensation de ne plus être si importante que ça. Peut-être que si Lexa était si peu réactive quand je me permettais d'agir comme si j'étais chez moi, c'était juste parce qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Bordel, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cette remise en question maintenant, la matinée avait déjà été suffisamment compliquée. Et voilà l'autre fille qui se présentait. En plus, elle dégageait une énergie particulièrement étrange au côté de celle de Lexa. Elles ne semblaient pas particulièrement accordées de là où je me tenais et, pourtant, il y avait indéniablement une relation spéciale entre ces deux là. Octavia, donc, se présenta après un échange de sms probablement houleux. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de me lancer dans la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne aujourd'hui, mais elle avait fait un effort et je me voyais mal nier sa tentative. Surtout alors que Lexa était juste à côté, observant soigneusement notre échange. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle surveillait clairement Octavia, lui indiquant par de trop nombreux regards de se comporter correctement. Pour le moment, l'attention était sur elle, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle pourrait tourner vers moi si j'écoutais trop cette petite voix qui voulait juste faire en sorte de voir Octavia disparaître.

\- Clarke, l'inconnue qu'elle a trouvé sur le pont hier.

D'accord, il y avait mieux comme présentation, mais je ne savais pas exactement comment j'aurais pu me présenter autrement. C'était ce que j'étais. Une fille qu'elle avait ramassé la veille sur Ark Bridge. Nous n'étions pas des amies, pas des connaissances,... Il était impossible de mettre une étiquette sur notre relation même si j'avais une idée assez claire de ce que je désirais personnellement. Encore que... C'était plus que ça. Même ça ce n'était pas simple. Non, vraiment, c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire avec ce que j'avais entre les mains. Au vu de la tête de Lexa, elle était d'un autre avis et elle aurait probablement préféré que je me limite à mon prénom. Évidemment, Octavia flaira l'histoire juteuse et toute son excitation explosa d'un coup.

\- Tu l'as trouvé sur un pont ? Tu ramènes les SDF maintenant ? Je dis pas ça de façon offensante, Clarke, t'inquiète pas. Tu as pensé à vérifier qu'elle te piquait rien ? A fermer la porte de ta chambre à clé pendant la nuit ? Pardon, là, tu peux être offensée, Clarke, mais la question méritait d'être posée. Et puis, comment tu as fait pour qu'elle te ramasse ? C'est pas comme si c'était la personne la plus sociable du monde.

Bien sûr, je comprenais l'inquiétude d'Octavia. Moi aussi, j'avais été inquiète quand Lexa m'avait fait cette proposition même si la raison n'était pas la même. Pour autant, son attitude n'en était pas moins étouffante. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler, il avait été impossible d'en placer une malgré son effort pour se tourner directement vers la personne à qui elle s'adressait à chaque fois. Franchement, c'était à se demander comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se claquer la nuque après tous les mouvements de tête bien trop vifs qu'elle avait fait en quelques dizaines de secondes à peine. Je me sentis soudain sous le feu de toute l'attention de Lexa et je compris alors qu'elle me chargeait d'éclaircir la situation. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre, la raison et le message qui ne se cachait absolument pas dans son regard. Tu nous as mis dans cette emmerde, tu nous en sors. C'était logique. Ennuyant pour moi, mais logique.

\- Euh... C'est une longue histoire.

Non, en fait, c'était plutôt court, mais il aurait fallu que je lui explique beaucoup de détails pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Et, étonnement, je n'étais pas forcément très chaude à l'idée de parler à une inconnue – une vraie inconnue, cette fois – de ma tentative de suicide ratée et du cirque que j'avais fait sur ce pont.

\- Je suis pas d'ici et il était tard. Je m'étais résolue à dormir sur un banc au parc, mais Lexa m'a gentiment proposé de m'héberger.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Bon, d'accord, c'était un mensonge parce que je m'étais invitée, mais au moins l'histoire ne paraissait pas trop grosse pour être crue et elle mettait Lexa en avant. N'étais-ce pas un bon point ? Il fallait croire que non parce que Octavia semblait sceptique. Elle scruta une seconde Lexa qui haussa juste les épaules, puis observa à nouveau le salon.

\- Et comment vous en êtes arrivés à foutre ce bordel ?

Super, on était en présence d'une détective...

\- Je voulais la remercier pour son accueil alors j'ai...

\- Foutu le bordel chez elle ? Bizarre comme technique.

\- NON. C'est un fort en couvertures, pas un bordel, un peu de respect.

\- D'où je suis, on dirait juste une couette qui couvre un ramassis de trucs.

\- C'est différent de l'intérieur. Vois par toi-même.

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de lui proposer ça alors qu'initialement, tout ce que je voulais, c'était la voir déguerpir au plus vite ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas dans ma tête. Sans parler de ce foutu orgueil qui s'en mêlait toujours. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Je prenais la construction de forts très au sérieux. A ma grande surprise, Octavia hocha la tête et rampa sous le toit après une demi-seconde d'hésitation. Je me tournais vers Lexa, un peu perturbée, mais elle n'eut à nouveau comme réponse qu'un hochement d'épaules. Décidément, elle n'était d'aucune aide. Je rejoignis Octavia sans un mot, appréciant assez peu de la découvrir allongée comme une crêpe à la place que j'avais revendiquée jusqu'ici.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? J'ai construis un petit bout de paradis ici, un peu de reconnaissance.  
\- Mouais. Vous regardiez quoi ?

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle remarque le film mit en pause. Je le sentais très mal pour la suite. Elle ressemblait trop à quelqu'un qui prenait ses aises et allait s'installer.

\- Oh, Lexa, est-ce qu'il te reste de la pizza ? Il est jamais trop tôt pour ça et vous m'avez donné envie.

Les bruits qui parvenaient de la cuisine étaient assez clairs. Une nouvelle pizza était mise au four, un verre sortit d'une armoire et remplit,... Vraiment, c'était mauvais signe. Quand Lexa apparut et qu'elle tendit un soda à Octavia je su que aucun espoir n'était plus permis. J'attrapais donc la télécommande et relançais le film avant de me chercher une nouvelle place. La garce avait en plus pris soin de me bloquer toute possibilité d'être installée près de Lexa.

* * *

Octavia était dérangeante. Elle faisait du bruit en mangeant, commentait chaque moment du film et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. En plus, elle avait revendiqué l'épaule gauche de Lexa pour poser sa tête sans que cette dernière ne s'en plaigne. Elles étaient indéniablement à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Et puis, il y avait ces sales petits regards qu'elle me lançait parfois comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle savait exactement ce que je pensais. Peut-être que j'étais trop paranoïaque, cela n'aurait même pas été étonnant, mais mon instinct me soufflait que je ne me trompais pas. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec elle. Quelque chose qui ne nous concernait qu'elle et moi et dont Lexa semblait complètement inconsciente.

 _\- Elle est plus sympa qu'il n'y paraît, elle est juste un peu garce au début._

Ou pas. En fait, Lexa se rendait compte de tout parce qu'elle avait des yeux pour voir et probablement aussi une capacité à percevoir la tension qui régnait sous le fort. Je me sentais maintenant particulièrement bête à fixer mon téléphone sans savoir quoi répondre. Pas qu'une réponse soit forcément attendue puisqu'elle semblait être retournée au film. Seulement, je ne me sentais pas prête à laisser tomber le sujet. Même si tout restait dans la tête, j'étais immature et je m'en voulais pour ça. De quel droit est-ce que je jugeais son amie que je ne connaissais pas depuis deux films ? Sans parler de cette jalousie stupide que je ressentais en les voyant. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais de fortes pulsions territoriales vis à vis de Lexa.

Un coup à la porte vint arrêter mon malaise soudain.

\- Lexa ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

C'était une voix d'homme cette fois. Son arrivée fit passer Octavia de l'état de loque humaine à celle de pile électrique en moins d'une seconde. Elle sauta hors du fort – manquant au passage de le détruire – et se rua sur le nouvel arrivant. Si Lexa affichait une moue blasée, il était facile de voir dans ses yeux que cette attitude la touchait. Elle sourit même en voyant apparaître la stature massive du visiteur devant l'entrée du fort, sa silhouette encore plus marquée par l'écureuil qu'était Octavia accroché à son dos.

\- Octavia m'a dit qu'il y avait du nouveau par ici. Salut Clarke, je suis Lincoln.

Le petit ami, probablement. Ce simple détail rendit soudainement Octavia bien plus agréable. De base, elle agissait déjà sensiblement différemment maintenant qu'il était là, mais en plus, la savoir avec quelqu'un l'enlevait de la liste des menaces potentielles. Je me rendais bien compte que encore une fois j'étais ridicule et qu'il fallait vraiment que je m'empêche de penser, mais... Nan. Il serait toujours bon de corriger ça à un autre moment.

Si Lincoln paraissait gentil, il était aussi foutrement impressionnant. Dans le sens où mon corps aurait certainement pu rentrer trois fois dans le sien. Ce n'était quand même pas un détail commun. Mais il avait un sourire à faire fondre toutes vos barrières.

\- Je te fais une petite place ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne ressentis même pas le besoin de frapper mon cerveau pour ça. Je n'étais pas dérangée par l'idée de partager mon fort avec lui – et Octavia maintenant qu'elle s'était transformée en petit animal trop chou – et je saisis même cette occasion pour me décaler du côté de Lexa. Comme quoi, j'apprenais de mes erreurs. Parfois.

\- C'est un peu étroit, mais on peut se serrer.

Ouais, high-five, le cerveau. Oh non, Octavia me regardait encore bizarrement. Elle savait. Et elle devait aussi savoir que je savais qu'elle savait. Pour sûr, cette fille lisait dans les pensées, c'était la seule explication...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : La nuit où Lexa ne franchit pas la ligne (mais Clarke si)

(NOTE : Ça fait longtemps (comme d'habitude) o/ Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais le voilà quand même. Merci à ceux qui sont encore là de lire ces lignes :D  
Le chapitre est lourd par moment, mais c'est une transition. La suite devrait retrouver sa légèreté apparente xD Et espérons le, arriver plus vite. Pas de promesse, ça vaut mieux, par contre. A la prochaine 8D)

Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un réveil lorsque l'on possédait un Clayton ? Certes, il y avait plus agréable que le contact d'une truffe humide dans le creux du dos, mais une sonnerie stridente était bien plus violente. Et puis, qui avait besoin de se faire sortir du sommeil à une heure bien précise, selon son envie, quand on pouvait juste suivre le rythme complètement random imposé par un chien ? Chien qui n'avait même pas la décence d'être éveillé. Cet idiot avait trouvé le moyen de venir coller son nez pile à l'endroit où mon t-shirt était remonté, une véritable preuve de talent.

Bon, ok, on faisait mieux comme réveil.

Le cerveau rempli d'une brume digne de celle régnant au-dehors, je fixais mon entourage en tentant d'invoquer quelques souvenirs. J'étais certaine de n'avoir pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool pourtant. Il fallait croire que c'était là l'effet qu'avait Clarke. Et beaucoup trop de sucre et de gras, sur fond d'assez de films pour au moins trois semaines. Si cette partie de la journée était claire, je n'étais pas certaine de la suite. Octavia et Lincoln avaient disparu, quand, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne savais pas non plus comment je m'étais endormie. Encore moins comment notre fort pouvait encore tenir debout. Il avait moins fière allure maintenant que la blonde avait récupéré une partie de la couette pour se couvrir, mais il ne s'était pas écroulé. Une bonne chose cela dit, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Par contre, je pouvais me plaindre du peu de place que j'avais ici depuis que ma squatteuse usait et abusait encore de son talent avec sa position d'étoile de mer. Son influence était certaine sur le Jack Russell qui, à force de pédaler des pattes, avait surpassé son modèle compact et semblait prendre autant d'espace qu'un Saint Bernard. Au milieu de tout ça, je n'étais désormais plus la bienvenue. Réprimant un bâillement, je tentais de m'extraire sans bruit du campement improvisé. Quand ces deux là dormaient, on ne pouvait que profiter. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec mon envie de les laisser profiter paisiblement de leur sommeil. Et non, aucune pensée particulière n'était passée dans ma tête devant les mimiques de Clarke. Elle n'était pas mignonne. Absolument pas.

L'extraction ne se déroula pas exactement comme prévu. Dans mon brouillard, j'avais oublié les cadavres laissés derrière nous la veille. Le crissement d'un paquet de chips me fit grimacer. Je m'empressais de faire un pas de côté pour éviter plus de bruit, seulement ce fut pour rencontrer la bouteille de soda qui acheva mon équilibre déjà précaire. Et là, le drame. Mon orteil percuta le pied d'une chaise, un accident vu et revu qui me conduit à sautiller bêtement sur l'autre pied en grognant sous l'éclat de la douleur. Ce devait être une punition pour avoir menti à propos de Clarke. Ou un avertissement pour cette simple pensée. Parce que cette fille n'était personne et repartirait bien assez tôt. Parce qu'il y avait encore Costia et une décision à prendre. Et même si elle avait choisi d'aller voir ailleurs, je n'avais aucune excuse pour le faire moi aussi dans cette période indéterminée. Pas que j'avais pensé à ça. Pas réellement. Bordel, je devais arrêter ou, à ce train là, tout le mobilier allait se retourner contre moi.

Après un parcours calculé au millimètre pour éviter tout nouvel incident, je retrouvais enfin ma chambre. Dans l'obscurité, je pouvais sans mal discerner mon lit, dépouillé de tout confort. Clarke ne m'avait même pas laissé un seul oreiller. Après ce petit interlude, ce détail n'avait probablement pas d'importance. Je doutais de pouvoir me rendormir facilement alors que les pensées tournaient de plus en plus vite dans mon esprit. La fatigue ne manquait pas, mon corps réclamait un vrai repos depuis des semaines, mais le sommeil n'était jamais simple. Pas depuis que la vie en elle-même avait perdu de sa simplicité. Même avant cette débâcle relationnelle, même avec Costia pour fournir chaleur et attention. Il y avait toujours ce démon qui rodait dans l'ombre, cette faim insatiable de la culpabilité qui rongeait jusqu'à l'os tout ce qu'elle pouvait se mettre sous la dent.

Par habitude, je roulais jusqu'au mur pour me recroqueviller et trouver son contact froid et râpeux. Le mur était concret, réel, enclin à garder mon esprit sur un terrain supportable. Je fermais très fort les yeux jusqu'à ce que des points blancs se mettent à danser sous l'obscurité de mes paupières.

« Comme des étoiles rien que pour nous. »

Ma respiration était désormais bloquée douloureusement dans ma gorge. Cette voix n'était pas vraie. Même si je me retournais, il n'y aurait personne. Comme à chaque fois. Écouter cette étincelle d'espoir qui s'allumait était complètement stupide. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me faire du mal pour rien. _Pas pour rien. C'est mérité._

« Tu vois le groupe d'étoiles tout à droite ? On dirait un mouton. Bêêêh. »

Un sourire amer m'étira les lèvres. J'avais menti cette fois là. C'était facile de prétendre qu'on avait les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux. C'était un mensonge qui ne blessait personne, qui créait même un sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant un peu de remue-ménage dans mon dos. L'étincelle devint alors une flamme bien plus difficile à ignorer. Une flamme qui faisait miroiter un cauchemar. Qui donnait une lumière nouvelle sur la réalité. Ce moment ne serait pas réel, j'aurais juste été trop longtemps prise par un songe trop puissant. Je repris le contrôle in-extremis. L'espoir était un concept bien trop destructeur. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas eu la peau rougie et endolorie à force de m'être pincée pour m'assurer que ce que je vivais était bien réel ? Combien de larmes n'avaient pas été versées car le rêve ne s'arrêtait pas ? Le bruit de pas étouffés s'arrêta juste au bord de mon lit et le silence régna pour quelques instants gênants. J'étais paralysée par toute cette agitation dans ma tête. Mon cœur battait tellement fort à mes tempes qu'il m'empêchait même d'entendre la respiration un brin rapide qui faisait la course avec la mienne. Finalement, le matelas s'enfonça un peu et un poids nouveau, chaleureux et réconfortant, me recouvrit. Je plongeais le visage sous la couette et me forçais à inspirer lentement l'odeur fanée de la lessive mélangée à mon propre parfum et à la touche plus subtile d'une autre fragrance inconnue. Pourtant, elle était familière, tout comme ce corps qui cherchait lentement sa place à mes côtés. Chaque geste était calculé comme on prendrait un pas sur un champ de mine, frôlant avec hésitation une frontière peu visible. Clarke n'était pourtant pas un modèle lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas s'imposer, mais elle essayait ici, et je ne pouvais qu'apprécier le geste. Peut-être voyais-je aussi trop loin. Si ça se trouvait, elle cherchait juste à ne pas me réveiller de peur de se faire renvoyer sur le canapé défait sur lequel elle avait dormi la veille. Cette pensée serait plus logique, moins lourde de sens. Elle relâcha un souffle soulagé une fois sa position trouvée et la chambre retrouva sa quiétude. Sous la surface, tout bouillonnait encore, mais le silence s'était fait moins oppressant. La vapeur s'échappait enfin. Et tout ça grâce à la simple présence de cette étrangère qui le semblait de moins en moins. J'en revenais encore et encore à cette question : l'avait-elle réellement déjà été ?

Secondes, minutes, heures,... Impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que je ne trouve le courage de me retourner. Centimètre par centimètre, je grignotais l'espace entre nous pour trouver une proximité salvatrice. Mais avec la distance qui disparaissait, le geste semblait soudainement beaucoup trop intime. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi intime faisait partie du mot intimidant. Je décidais de ne plus bouger, bloquée au milieu par le poids de cette décision, de cette envie de proximité que j'avais du mal à m'avouer. J'étais presque satisfaite qu'elle me tourne le dos, au moins elle ne pouvait pas voir ce rouge honteux que je sentais me brûler les joues. Je n'aurais pas pu en plus subir un regard accusateur si elle avait constaté mon approche.

J'étais résolue à attendre le matin en oubliant simplement ce moment gênant, mais, toujours prompte à contredire mes projets, Clarke choisit de se retourner. Dans l'obscurité et à cette distance, ses traits me semblaient indéfinissables. Trois battements de cœur marquèrent un silence étrange avant qu'elle ne prenne une rapide inspiration. J'aurais pu comprendre que c'était une façon de se donner du courage avant de sauter dans le vide, mais mon esprit se réduisit à un torrent de pensées incohérentes dès qu'elle m'enlaça. Elle venait de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée. Elle avait franchi la limite quand j'avais baissé les bras face aux doutes. Cette complémentarité était bizarrement réconfortante.

« T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Mais je peux retourner de mon côté, je sais que je suis envahissante quand- »

Je la coupais en secouant vigoureusement la tête, cherchant instinctivement cette proximité à la simple mention d'un retrait. Maintenant qu'on y était, je voulais bien l'admettre. J'avais besoin qu'elle reste. Besoin, un mot qui pesait bien lourd, mais que j'aurais pu utiliser sans sourciller si cela signifiait ne pas avoir à bouger de ce cocon de confort qu'elle venait de créer. Je devenais faible pour le côté tendre de ma brusque squatteuse. Son rire vibra contre mon visage enfoui dans sa nuque et m'arracha le plus idiot des sourires. Elle se moquait pour alléger l'ambiance. Ou du moins, c'était ce que j'avais pensé, mais le doute refit surface quand elle commença à bouger. Qu'importe le sentiment qui me traversa à cette idée, elle dû le ressentir car la pression de sa main se fit plus appuyée dans mon dos.

« Ok, j'bouge pas, mais c'est bien pour toi. »

Fidèle à sa déclaration, elle s'installa, tout son corps pesant plus lourd contre le mien. Je sentis son souffle satisfait dans mes cheveux, mais notais très peu ce détail. Je visualisais difficilement notre position maintenant que le sommeil semblait revenir au galop. Elle n'avait sûrement rien d'amicale, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Trois choses comptaient : les pensées s'étaient tues, Clarke irradiait de chaleur et je devais la remercier. Mais j'étais si fatiguée.

« 'rci... »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Clarke et l'ascenseur émotionnel

(NOTE : Deux chapitres en si peu de temps, c'est louche ~  
Merci pour vos retours, vous êtes adorables :3)

C'était l'apogée de cette journée.

Je n'en étais pas fière, mais je devais confesser le fait que j'avais abusé de la moindre occasion qui se présentait pour m'approcher de Lexa. La présence de Lincoln et Octavia sous le fort avait grandement aidé, mais je n'avais pas été réellement satisfaite car quelqu'un – spoiler alerte : Clayton – avait jugé bon de se montrer plus squatteur que moi. C'était un opportuniste, un véritable traître. Et dire que c'était grâce à moi qu'il était resté si longtemps avec nous. Ah, ça, il l'avait bien vite oublié pour me poignarder dans le dos en bousillant chacune de mes opportunités. Et vas-y que je baille et que je m'étende en jouant les adorables toutous. Bref, oublions ce stupide animal, c'était donc l'apogée de la journée. Pourquoi ? Car, après bons nombres de péripéties, j'avais enfin atteint mon but. J'étais très proche de Lexa et même pas trop proche à son goût. Tout était presque parfait. Elle sentait ridiculement bon – j'aurais pu me lancer dans une grande envolée lyrique digne d'un roman d'amour sur son parfum, mais j'avais quelque part un fond de dignité – et j'aimais particulièrement l'idée de la sentir s'endormir dans mes bras après avoir été si consentante à ce sujet. Ce presque venait de la raison même de ma présence dans ce lit. Lexa n'allait pas bien. Elle était triste et quelque chose continuait de la blesser au point de la poursuivre la nuit. Si le fait qu'elle ait accepté que je la réconforte n'en était pas la preuve même, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il vous fallait. Elle m'avait tolérée, voulue même, moi, une sombre inconnue, pas délicate pour un sou. Je détestais la voir dans cet état. Plus encore, l'idée de la savoir seule trop souvent face à ce qui la hantait. Et quelque chose me disait que cela remontait bien avant cette histoire avec Costia. C'était à se demander si cette garce s'était même rendue compte qu'un truc clochait avant d'aller batifoler avec sa stupide prof de yoga. Rah, ce que je pouvais la détester elle aussi. La liste était longue pour ça, j'avais toujours été prompte à sauter à la conclusion, mais au moins je pouvais me remettre en question. Ce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire de tout le monde. Anya ne semblait pas faire beaucoup d'effort dans cette catégorie par exemple. A croire que tout l'entourage de Lexa était toxique. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait cessé de leur parleeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

« Oh mon dieu ! Elle a... Tu... Bordel ! »

Comment avais-je pu manquer ça ?! Lexa avait parlé. Elle avait parlé et ce fait était passé à la trappe comme si ce n'était rien. Je luttais difficilement contre l'envie de lui poser des questions – voir de la secouer –, mais l'événement s'était produit il y avait quoi ? Quelques minutes ? Elle dormait tranquillement comme si de rien n'était, peut-être devais-je faire la même chose ? La jouer cool. Mais elle avait parlé ! Devais-je me réjouir de ce miracle ? Est-ce qu'elle était passé au-dessus d'un blocage ? Était-ce un choix ? Je ne savais après tout rien sur son mutisme. Après notre premier échange, j'avais juste accepté que c'était un fait, un morceau d'elle qui ne représentait qu'un pourcentage infime de ce qu'elle était. Lexa était Lexa, qu'elle parle ou non. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. Enfin, cela n'avait pas tout changé, mais elle avait parlé et c'était comme foutre un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Quelque part au milieu de mes questions, je m'étais endormie. Pas d'inquiétude, elles étaient toujours là au réveil. Lexa avait migré vers l'ouest du lit pendant la nuit, mais elle avait réussi à garder nos bras entremêlés, quelque chose que j'aurais trouvé mignon si mon cerveau n'avait pas été complètement parasité. Elle avait parlé.

Je me levais en pilotage automatique avec la certitude que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Il fallait aussi que je parle à quelqu'un. J'attrapais ma veste, mes chaussures et un Clayton somnolent et m'empressais de quitter l'immeuble. Dehors, le temps n'avait pas changé. Cette stupide petite bruine tombait encore. Juste de quoi humidifier chaque parcelle de peau découverte d'une façon désagréable et brouiller la vision. Je marchais jusqu'au pont parce que c'était le seul endroit que je connaissais dans le coin. Appuyée contre la rambarde, je décidais enfin de me confier à mon plus fidèle ami. Du moins, il l'était pour les dix prochaines minutes.

« Elle a parlé, Clay. Elle a parlé et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte tout de suite. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai même pas un souvenir clair de ce moment. Elle parle et, moi, je zappe. J'suis vraiment trop conne parfois ! »

Le chien me regardait gesticuler sans dire un mot, bien assis sur ses petites fesses, avec sa queue qui frétillait par moment. C'était normale. Ça aurait été une autre histoire qu'il se mette à parler d'un coup lui aussi.

« Je sais pas ce que je dois faire. Et si elle attend une réaction aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que si je dis rien, elle va se refermer et ne plus jamais sortir un mot ! Ou, si ça se trouve, c'est en faisant une remarque à ce propos que je vais la bloquer. Cette pression ! »

Je me cachais misérablement le visage dans les mains, abattue par tout ce poids que j'avais sur les épaules. Pourquoi était-ce devenu si important ? L'aboiement de Clayton me fit sursauter et je lui lançais un regard menaçant au travers de mes doigts. Qu'il m'apporte une réponse était une chose, mais il n'avait pas besoin de me faire flipper pour ça. Je soupirais ensuite. Peut-être que je prenais tout ça trop à cœur. Ce n'était pas mon combat, mais le sien.

« T'as raison, faut que j'arrête de flipper. »

Facile à dire. J'en étais encore toute retournée. Et puis, il y avait cette frustration grandissante et purement égoïste... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas pu graver ce moment plus précisément dans ma mémoire ?! A un moment, j'avais imaginé cette voix, l'effet que cela ferait de l'entendre et maintenant que ça s'était produit, je n'arrivais pas à détacher le fantasme de la réalité. Il ne me restait que ce son un peu rauque, mais c'était peut-être juste le sommeil. Ou le fait qu'elle n'ait pas parlé depuis un long moment, c'était le plus logique.

Je me retournais pour contempler l'eau en contre-bas. Le fleuve paraissait bien plus calme et lumineux aujourd'hui. Il ne m'apaisait pourtant pas plus que cette fameuse nuit. J'avais la sensation d'en être revenue à mon point de départ. Pendant quarante-huit heures, j'avais vécu dans un monde parallèle, mais dans la réalité rien n'avait changé. J'étais toujours aussi paumée. Un frisson me traversa quand une autre sorte de pression se rajouta. Je fermais les yeux et me forçais à ne pas penser à la maison. Je n'étais pas obligée d'y retourner. Pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, je pouvais encore rêver. Jusqu'au moment inévitable de l'expulsion.

Quand Clay tira sur sa laisse, je cru qu'il jouait encore son rôle de petite éponge émotionnelle, mais ce crétin n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule m'apprit qu'il essayait juste de rejoindre une fille qui marchait distraitement de l'autre côté du pont. Les yeux tournés vers ses pieds, les épaules voûtées et...

« Costia. »

Je grommelais entre mes dents, bien contente de ne pas avoir attiré son attention. J'étais presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Ce n'était pas tellement à cause des photos. Elle me tournait le dos et à cette distance, je ne la discernais pas assez, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un nom sur cette silhouette. Juste comme ça. Et aussi à cause de ce stupide bouquet qu'elle tenait dans les mains. C'était elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Sans réfléchir, je décidais de la traquer. Squatteuse et stalkeuse, j'étais polyvalente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :** Avant que la tempête Clarke ne frappe

Tout ça n'était plus de mon âge. L'abus de sucre et de gras, les films enchaînés sans prendre l'air, dormir sans au moins un oreiller sous la tête,... Bref, les soirées pyjamas n'étaient plus pour moi. Je me réveillais avec la désagréable impression d'avoir été passée sous un rouleau-compresseur. Et qui avait jugé bon de faire du papier-mâché dans ma bouche ? Cette sensation me rappelait l'incident du Nouvel An durant lequel Octavia avait appris à ses dépends que mettre de l'alcool dans mon verre était la pire des idées. Aucune chance qu'elle ait décidé de recommencer... N'est-ce pas ? Je me redressais en grommelant, une main allant directement soutenir ma tête, l'autre massant ma nuque pour tenter de la rendre un peu plus coopérante. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Maudite Clarke, tout ça était de sa faute. Quelle idée aussi de commencer la nuit sur le sol ? J'étais bien contente de l'avoir fini dans mon lit même si celui-ci était dépouillé de quasiment toute source de confort. Il y avait juste ma couette que j'étais bien contente d'avoir trouvé autour de moi au vu de la pluie qui tombait encore dehors. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un rhume en plus. Et ma squatteuse non plus. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle devait être une malade incroyablement chiante. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? J'avais ce vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le courant de la nuit. Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'avais la certitude qu'elle avait dormi ici pour quelques heures au moins. Pas que ce soit une grande affaire. Dormir dans le même lit entre inconnus, ça n'avait rien d'intime. C'était... Pratique. Voilà, le mot était idéal. Nous avions dormi ensemble parce que le canapé était défait et que c'était l'étape suivante de son squattage intensif. J'aurais été idiote de ressentir une chaleur confortable dans le creux du ventre à cette idée. Heureusement donc que ce sentiment était non-existant en cet instant.

Nier les émotions était facile lorsque l'on choisissait la routine.

Quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour tenter de retrouver une apparence décente étaient aussi suffisantes pour mettre de côté tous les aspects indésirables de la nuit. J'émergeais de ma chambre en assemblant mes cheveux en un rapide chignon, prête à commencer cette journée. Ou cette après-midi. L'horloge du four affichait treize heures largement passées. Dans la cuisine, il y avait aussi Octavia et non Clarke. C'était un soulagement car que je n'étais pas certaine d'être motivée pour un autre voyage jusqu'au magasin pour remplir le frigo après qu'elle ait ruiné tous les aliments qu'il contenait. Au moins, Octavia savait ce qu'elle faisait derrière les fourneaux.

« Salut Lexa. »

Le sourire d'Octavia était faible aujourd'hui, une rareté qu'on devait probablement à un appel de sa famille. Je ramassais un carnet, voyant la nécessité de communiquer.

« _Bellamy a encore fait des siennes ?_ »

Un hochement d'épaules fut ma seule réponse avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux vers la poêle qui faisait des bruits agréables sur le gaz. Il en émanait aussi une délicieuse odeur qui promettait de me remettre un peu d'aplomb. Dans tous les cas, j'avais reçu le message, elle ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Je ne connaissais pas toute son histoire, mais elle, je la connaissais assez, pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de pousser. Seul Lincoln pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez sans se faire massacrer pour avoir essayé.

« _Que me vaut l'honneur de cette effraction ?_ »

Son sourire s'étira un petit peu plus à cette mention de son statut de cambrioleuse. C'était toujours comme ça. Depuis qu'elle vivait dans l'immeuble, elle avait pris mon habitude de ne jamais fermer la porte à clé pour une invitation. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment détrompée même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas et elle avait toujours respecté mon silence sans jamais me poser LA question. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu dans ses yeux comme c'était le cas avec tout ceux qui n'osaient pas la verbaliser. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'en fichait. Ou qu'elle avait eu l'information autrement, au choix. Dans tous les cas, moi, je m'en fichais. Elle était un peu bourrue, mais adorable et elle n'hésitait pas à se rendre utile, un bonus de taille qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre de tous les squatteurs. D'ailleurs, en parlant de squatteurs, je me demandais encore une fois où était la mienne. Le regard moqueur d'Octavia était suffisant pour me faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien compris que je la cherchais, mais elle eut la décence de ne pas mettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez bien besoin de manger pour vous remettre d'hier. Et d'un coup de main pour ranger tout ce bordel. Lincoln aurait bien voulu venir, mais il bossait aujourd'hui. »

L'absence de Lincoln expliquait aussi la présence de sa petite amie. Si elle avait parlé avec son frère, pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de rester seule à la maison.

« _Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très faim._ »

« Je le fais léger. Au pire, le goinfre mangera ta part. Bon, maintenant, pousse toi j'ai besoin de l'espace. »

Tout en grommelant, elle me poussa légèrement du pied pour m'envoyer vers le canapé toujours dépourvu de ses coussins. Bon, il fallait bien commencer par quelque part. Avant de me mettre au travail, je récupérais mon téléphone que j'avais encore abandonné sur la table basse et tapais rapidement un sms à l'adresse de Octavia pour poser cette question qui me brûlait l'esprit depuis que je m'étais rendue compte qu'il manquait définitivement quelqu'un ici.

 _« Où est Clarke ?_ »

« Partie promener Clayton, j'suppose. Ils n'étaient pas là quand je suis arrivée. »

Décidément ! Je poussais un soupir pour la forme et envoyais au passage un autre message, mais cette fois à la blonde en tournant sciemment le dos à Octavia pour être sûre qu'elle ne voit pas le sourire que je sentais définitivement trop présent sur mes lèvres.

 _Arrête de kidnapper ce chien !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :** Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva

Peut-être avais-je été un peu trop rapide lorsque j'avais décidé d'ajouter stalkeuse à mon CV. J'avais été vite semée à force de vouloir trop en faire. A mon sens, une filature devait se faire tout en discrétion, en bondissant d'une ombre à l'autre pour ne pas se faire voir, avec toujours le pas léger du ninja. J'avais bien essayé, mais... Mais. Dans la réalité, c'était plus difficile. Déjà, il y avait le cas Clayton. Non, avoir un chien en sa compagnie n'aidait pas. La compréhension de l'importance de notre mission n'était pour lui pas accessible au vu de ses nombreux arrêts pour renifler un lampadaire ou sa tentative de croquer un escargot sur le bord humide du trottoir. En plus, le cliquetis permanent de son collier le rendait immanquable dans le paysage sonore des cinq cents mètres environnants. Sans parler de l'aboiement qu'il avait laissé échapper lors du passage d'un confrère canin de l'autre côté de la rue. Vraiment, il n'était d'aucune aide. Quand à moi... Ce n'était pas plus glorieux au final. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le fait de ne pas me faire remarquer que c'était comme ça que j'avais fini par perdre notre cible. Et à me perdre aussi. Vu ma connaissance du quartier, c'était un véritable miracle que je retrouve enfin l'immeuble où vivait Lexa. Enfin, miracle... Disons que Clayton, malgré tous ses défauts, connaissait au moins le chemin de la maison.

En entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble, j'étais dépitée et trempée. Parce que oui, la pluie s'était remise à tomber comme un rideau sombre sur mon humeur. A croire que je contrôlais sans le savoir la météo depuis cette mystérieuse nuit. L'approche de la mort avait-il déclenché en moi des pouvoirs inconnus ? Le moment n'était pas choisi pour répondre à cette question.

« S'il te plaît, Gustus. Juste ce bouquet. Cette fois... Cette fois, c'est la bonne. »

Ce ton plein d'espoir, cette soyeuse chevelure noire tombant en cascade, ce bouquet serré fébrilement,... C'était bien elle. L'inconnue du pont. Costia. Cette fois-ci, je ne fis pas la même erreur. Profitant de ne pas avoir été remarquée, je ramassais vite Clayton dans mes bras pour me planquer derrière une rangée de boîtes aux lettres.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

J'avais pris Lincoln pour un géant, mais il n'était rien face à cet ours aux traits humains qui se dressait devant elle. Sûrement que, en temps normal, il devait avoir l'air sacrément impressionnant, mais on perdait vite en crédibilité lorsque l'on doutait comme lui. Il perdait de sa superbe alors qu'il fuyait son regard, une main frottant sa nuque avec un malaise évident. Cela ne manqua pas de rebooster la confiance de cette garce d'ex-copine en carton qui semblait visiblement prête à utiliser toutes ses cartes pour arriver à ses fins.

« On pourrait juste dire que je vais voir Anya. Tu te contentes de fermer les yeux et je m'occupe de le déposer moi-même. Je ne veux pas être un problème pour toi, Gus. »

Et vas-y que je te fais les yeux doux, que je te pose la main sur le biceps et que j'ai l'air de me soucier de toi. Comment ça, je ne pouvais pas la voir lui sortir ses yeux de biche ? Détail, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne s'en privait pas.

« Bon... »

Alors là, non. Je dirais même plus : NON ! Hors de question qu'elle parvienne à tourner l'un des alliés de Lexa contre elle. Ou qu'elle arrive à l'atteindre d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Il y avait un nouveau shérif en ville et il n'allait pas se laisser détourner de sa mission aussi facilement.

« Woh, woh, woh, faudrait voir à pas abuser non plus. Gustus, on se reprends ! »

J'avais négligé un détail en intervenant : personne ne me connaissait. Je venais d'apparaître de nulle part, dans le hall d'un immeuble, en me mêlant d'une histoire qui d'apparence ne me regardait pas. Techniquement, ça ne me regardait vraiment pas, mais c'était une autre histoire. Une histoire de point de vue. Et, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »

Encore une erreur. Oui, Gustus était impressionnant et il n'aurait certainement eu aucun mal à jeter mes jolies petites fesses sur la rue. Et quelque chose me disait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité non plus. Il avait tout l'air de ce portier patibulaire qu'on voyait dans certaines comédies.

« Euh... C'est à dire que... »

« Clayton ? »

Machinalement, je baissais les yeux vers le chien dans mes bras. Sa queue remuait vivement contre mon estomac alors qu'il fixait Costia avec la langue pendante. Encore un qui avait choisi son camp. Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour venir lui flatter la tête de quelques caresses, un sourire nouveau apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, elle fut presque à la hauteur de la superbe fille de la photo. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Lexa était tombée pour elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible dans ce sourire qui créait une petite fossette et craquait une étincelle dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle ne devait sûrement pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Son acharnement vis à vis de Lexa en était encore plus logique. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela ne rendait pas non plus son attitude actuelle plus excusable. _Allez, Clarke, on se reprends !_

« Vous promenez Clayton ? »

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ Je me retrouvais à hocher la tête bêtement, incapable d'ouvrir ma grande gueule cette fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'une inquiétude se glisse sur les traits de Costia et qu'elle remette sur le tapis le sujet de notre désaccord.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lexa ? Elle a toujours promené, Clay. Gus, tu m'as caché quelque chose ? »

« C'est pas tes oignons. »

« Pardon ? »

« Fiche la paix à Lexa. Tu lui en as déjà assez fait baver comme ça. »

Adieu le sourire, la lumière et l'hésitation. Cette fille-là avait un regard meurtrier.

« De quoi je me mêle ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait déjà été présentées. Nouvelle dans l'immeuble ? »

Ah. Que pouvais-je dire maintenant ? Je voulais juste qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle lâche l'affaire. Mais je savais bien que je n'avais pas de réelle légitimité dans l'histoire. Même si je le voulais vraiment, face à la réalité, je ne pouvais pas me leurrer. Mais je n'allais pas me taire pour autant. Hors de question d'agir comme tous ceux qui se disaient les amis de Lexa, mais prenaient la défense de cette traîtresse.

« Juste quelqu'un qui se soucie du bien être de Lexa. »

La réponse n'avait rien de satisfaisante, ça aussi je le savais. J'avais bien un élément sur le bout de la langue qui aurait pu lui fermer le caquet, mais j'étais presque certaine que ça me vaudrait une pelleté d'ennuis si cela venait à sortir. Les yeux de Costia se plissèrent et elle me sonda un instant du regard, comme si elle cherchait à percer le mystère derrière mes mots. Quelle perte de temps. Pendant ce silence, un sms bien tombé déclencha une notification que je ne pu m'empêcher de vérifier. Et malgré cette situation, un sourire naquit lorsque je vis l'expéditeur.

 _Arrête de kidnapper ce chien !_

Quand on parlait du loup. 

« J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu ne viennes pas fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu crois que tu peux sortir de nulle part et prétendre que tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour elle, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. Je connais Lexa, elle me pardonnera parce qu'elle me connaît elle aussi et qu'elle sait que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. »

Merde, je l'avais presque oubliée, elle. J'aurais d'autant plus préféré que ce soit vrai pour ne pas avoir à entendre cette tirade à deux balles. Une erreur de parcours ? Quel culot ! Je la coupais aussi sec, pas décidée à la laisser déblatérer son baratin.

« Tu t'en veux uniquement parce qu'elle sait. Si tu te sentais réellement coupable, tu n'agirais pas comme ça. Tu ne t'imposerais pas autant dans sa vie en espérant qu'elle te pardonne. Sauf que en faisant ça, tu l'étouffes. Tu ne respectes pas la distance qu'elle a besoin de prendre avec toi. Tu ne la respectes pas tout court, même. »

« Pour qui tu te prends avec tes leçons de morale ?! »

« Non, toi, pour qui tu te prends ? Tu l'as profondément blessée et tu n'es même pas foutue de lui laisser de l'espace ? Laisse-la respirer, bon sang ! Elle doit déjà subir ton 'erreur', pas besoin de lui faire porter tout le poids en plus. Assume, bordel ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas te parler... »

« Quoi ?! »

« Stop ! On vous entends sur deux étages. »

Nouveau combattant dans l'arène. Je tournais un regard surpris vers Anya qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur, le visage fermé, mais ses doigts s'entortillant autour de ses clés dans un geste nerveux. C'était étrange. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme une personne facilement nerveuse. J'étais aussi étonnée qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore foudroyée du regard. La veille, elle ne s'en était pas privé et j'étais presque certaine qu'elle devait me considérer comme responsable de la petite rébellion de sa sœur.

« Anya, tu tombes bien. Cette fille- »

« Stop. »

Le soulagement de Costia n'avait pas été présent très longtemps. Elle avait cru que Anya allait immédiatement la soutenir dans cette querelle, mais j'avais la curieuse impression que ce ne serait pas exactement le cas. Quelque chose avait changé. Je n'allais pas dire que j'avais une nouvelle alliée, mais elle n'était sûrement pas ennemie pour autant.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes. Fais un break. Je crois que Lexa a besoin de temps pour prendre sa décision. »

« Anya, tu peux pas me faire ça. »

« S'il te plaît. Je fais juste ce que je crois être le mieux pour ma sœur. Ne mêle pas notre amitié à ça. Juste pars. »

Mon étonnement n'en cessait de grandir. De un, Anya se décidait enfin à agir comme il le fallait vis à vis de Lexa. De deux, elle suivait la logique de mon discours. Et de trois, Costia se pliait à sa demande. Sans un mot de plus, elle fit volte-face et sortit de l'immeuble, son stupide bouquet abandonné sur le sol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 -** Ce moment gênant dans l'ascenseur

Vraiment, il n'y avait que moi pour me retrouver bloquée dans un ascenseur en compagnie d'une femme effrayante après une victoire aussi claire sur l'ennemi. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de célébrer ce point marqué. Dès la disparition de Costia, Anya m'avait entraîné vers l'élévateur, une moue indescriptible marquant ses traits. J'avais tout de suite senti le danger. Nous n'étions pas alliées, je ne me bernais pas. Anya avait juste été momentanément d'accord avec moi et, désormais, son silence n'augurait rien de bon. A ses yeux, je devais aussi être un danger. Différent de Costia, certes, mais je restais une étrangère squattant l'appartement de sa cadette. Non, en fait, c'était bien pire que le cas de l'ex.

La tension grimpa d'un cran dès notre passage par le premier étage. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'elle serrait le poing. Au deuxième, elle bloqua sa respiration, mon corps se crispant presque douloureusement en réponse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une menace ou un coup me prenne pour cible à tout moment, mais elle se contenta de soupirer et pressa le bouton du troisième pour gagner du temps.

\- J'ai mal agis avec Lexa. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Merci d'avoir plongé pour la défendre. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur tout, mais tu as raison, l'attitude de Costia est problématique. Et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, dire quelque chose, plutôt que de vouloir égoïstement qu'elles se rabibochent. Je pensais que, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à choisir un côté sauf que pendant tout ce temps j'ai délaissé Lexa.

Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à une telle confession. Anya n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui se remettait souvent en question et l'admettait aux autres. Surtout à une inconnue qui devait plus la saouler qu'autre chose. J'étais paralysée par cette honnêteté. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Nous étions sur un fil, testant un nouvel équilibre, et j'avais peur de faire un faux pas qui nous vaudrait la chute. Alors, je choisis le silence en me contentant d'accepter ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas tourner muette toi aussi !

Le coup de poing dans l'épaule restait joueur, moqueur même, mais bordel, elle y avait quand même mis de la force. Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer sous son regard narquois, frémissant quand celui-ci vira menaçant.

\- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Lexa, on se retrouvera ici pour une discussion moins cool, capiche ?

Cette femme devait avoir été un boss de la Mafia dans une autre vie. N'ayant aucune confiance en ma traîtresse de voix, je me contentais encore une fois de hocher la tête. Vivement que cette ascenseur arrive. En plus, Clayton commençait à se faire lourd dans mes bras. Ce chien avait un vrai talent pour s'endormir en plein milieu des situations les plus tendues. Les animaux n'étaient pas censés apporter un soutien indéfectible à leurs maîtres et les aider à traverser les moments stressants ? Assurément, ce n'était pas son cas.

Note : Je sais, c'était très court xD Je voulais vraiment clôturer la scène du dernier chapitre avant de repasser sur du Clexa et plus de matière dans le prochain. On devrait commencer à prendre plus de vitesse à partir de maintenant o/ Merci pour vos commentaires, ça rend cette expérience tellement plus vivante.


End file.
